Yu-Gi-Oh GX Season 1: Sebastian's Story
by Animeforlife345
Summary: After winning his entrance exam duel, Sebastian goes to Duel Academy along with the likes of Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Bastion Misawa. With surprising duels ahead of him, can the gaming duelist, armed with the created Game Warriors, balance his studies while saving the world? Find out now! Bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am going to be starting another story along with my Pokemon and RWBY stories. I absolutely love Yu-Gi-Oh, and one of my favorite series is the GX series. So I decided to make an OC that uses a deck completely made up of video game characters! So without further ado, let's get this started! Before I begin, the characters from the anime are not mine. Konami are the owners of Yu-Gi-Oh and the video game characters belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Time to Duel!

 ***BRIIINNNNG***

The loud alarm rang through Sebastian's room and woke him with a start. He press the button the alarm clock and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Big day is today," Sebastian said to himself as he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

The 16 year old teen put on black shirts and jeans. He slipped on a grey hoodie and grabbed the bracelet that was hanging above the sink in the bathroom. Sebastian said goodbye to his mother and younger sister who was only two years younger than him and left through the door. The black hair that was combed to the side waved a little in the breeze as he put earbuds into his ears.

' _I have my deck and I have my wits. I feel like I'm ready for this entrance exam,'_ Sebastian thought to himself as the music blasted loudly from the earbuds in his ears.

The black-haired teen made it to the dome on the hill and smiled lightly. Sebastian walked into the dome to get registered. "Name?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Sebastian Blackwell," Sebastian said as he waved slightly. He then put his arm down slowly, noticing the lady wasn't replying. "I hope I'm not late at all,"

"Oh you are fine. You should be thankful because this is the last day you can take the exam," the lady said as she then held out her hand. "May I see your deck please? So I can check that its fine to go inside,"

Sebastian nodded and pulled his new deck out and handed it to the lady. He smiled, knowing exactly what she was going to ask once she saw the cards. "I have never heard of these...Game Warriors," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh well there was this tournament about a couple months ago and I won. Maximillium Pegasus gave me the opportunity to create my own archetype, so I created the Game Warriors," the teen explained

Surprisingly, this was the truth. Sebastian was the winner of the Create-an-Archetype contest that had taken place a couple of months prior to the entrance exams. Using a very generic deck and strategy, he was able to win and got to meet the creator of the card game, Pegasus himself. Since he was a big fan of video games, Sebastian created the Game Warriors out of some of his favorite game characters. "The Create-an-Archetype contest?" the lady asked as the teen nodded. "Well these cards look safe. Where's your duel disk?"

Sebastian face-palmed, cursing at himself for almost forgetting about his duel disk. He tapped on his bracelet three times before it began to transform. After a good 5 seconds, Sebastian's duel disk was on his arm in the shape of a giant key-shaped sword. **(Take a guess on where that's from *wink*)**. The lady looked at his duel disk in amazement. "T-That's your duel disk?!" she exclaimed.

"That's correct ma'am. I made this duel disk around the same time I won the contest," Sebastian said as he reverted the duel disk back into bracelet form. Sebastian was very proud of his work on the custom made duel disk. His father, who just so happened to be a mechanic, taught his eldest son how to create his keyblade duel disk before he went away on a very important business trip.

"I have to admit, this is quite impressive," the lady said as she completed some final paperwork. "Well Mr. Blackwell, you are here in the system and are ready to go inside and duel. Just go through here and a dueling proctor will call your name to duel,"

"Thanks!" Sebastian exclaimed as he walked into the stadium and went into the stands to watch some of the duels going on before his.

One of the duels that were going on were between one of the duel proctors and another black-haired teen who was wearing a nice white school uniform. He had a normal Battle City Duel Disk and it could be seen that he had 3200 life points left while the proctor had only 1900 life points. The teen had a Vorse Raider **(1900/1200)** with a card facedown right behind it. The proctor had a Big Shield Gardna **(100/2600)** and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress **(800/2200)** both in defense mode. "Alright new guy, multiple choice question! You got two monsters staring you in the face, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: cry home to mommy!?"

"I choose D: None of the above!" The teen exclaimed as he activated his facedown card.

"A trap card?" The proctor asked in shock.

Sebastian watched the duel from the stands and was very intrigued at the duel going on. _'Wow, this guy is very smart,'_ he thought to himself. ' _Ring of Destruction to win the duel huh?'_

"Exactly. You see, with 'Ring of Destruction', I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode. When that happens, we both take damage equal to the monster's attack points and I choose my Vorse Raider!" The teenager said as his monster was destroyed, both duelists taking 1900 points of damage.

Proctor: 1900-0

Teen: 3200-1300

The crowd roared in excitement as the proctor bowed his head. "Clever move applicant. Welcome to the Academy,"

"Thank you, O wise Proctor," the teen said as he bowed his head back to the dueling proctor. He then began walking away and back towards the stands. As Sebastian mentally clapped for the teen, he began hearing people talking behind him.

"Wow that guys pretty good, don't you think Chazz?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sebastian could see three teenage boys dressed in blue jackets above him. "Guess the rumors about him being some kind of whizz-kid was true, huh Chazz?"

The boy in the middle just scoffed. "He's a punk. We went to duel prep school for the past three years, so we are ready for this Academy. These little kids don't know what they are getting themselves into, but soon they will learn the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood up. _'Just because you went to a prep scschool doesn't mean you are better than everyone else,'_ he thought to himself.

"SEBASTIAN BLACKWELL, PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE DUEL AREA! SEBASTIAN BLACKWELL, PLEASE COME TO THE DUEL AREA, THANK YOU!"

Sebastian smiled as he fixed his hoodie. "Show time," he said as he began to walk towards the dueling arenas. He finally arrived to the duel field and saw that a proctor was already waiting for him. "Sebastian Blackwell?" The proctor asked as the teen nodded.

"That's me sir," the black haired teen said with a smile.

Back in the stands, Jaden, a brown-haired teen had entered the stadium and stood by Syrus, a small blue haired teen. "Wow, that last guy really tore it up," Jaden said with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa," Syrus answered. "They say that he got the highest score out of all of the applicants on the written exam,"

"Wow, really?" Jaden said in amazement. "I barely passed mine,"

"Same here," Syrus said. "I'm Syrus by the way, it's nice to meet you. I kinda have a thing where I get text anxiety. I still have no idea how I won my duel,"

Jaden smiled. "So you got in!" He said as he then slapped Syrus on the back. "I will soon be in myself!"

Syrus looked at him in confusion. "Wait you haven't dueled yet?" He asked as the brown haired teen shook his head. "Well, I think you might be in trouble. There is only one duel left and it is taking place right down there," he said as he pointed down to the duel field where Sebastian was.

As Jaden began freaking out, Sebastian had taken his place on the duel field across from the proctor. The teen tapped on his bracelet three times, transforming it into duel disk mode. "Ah, a custom made duel disk huh?" The proctor asked.

Sebastian nodded. He inserted his deck into the slot and got ready for the duel. "I hope your ready, cause I'm about ready to crash your game!" The young duelist exclaimed as the proctor rolled his eyes playfully.

"DUEL!"

Both duelists drew 5 cards into their hands. "I'll let you go first, newbie," the proctor said.

"Thanks!" Sebastian exclaimed as he looked at the cards in his hand, after a good 10 seconds of thinking, he set a monster I'm face down defense mode as well as a face down card. "I'll set these two cards face down and end my turn!"

The proctor took a couple seconds to think. "I draw!" he exclaimed as he drew a card from his deck. He then looked at his hand. ' _If I'm correct, the monster that he has facedown has a high defense, maybe something around 2000 defense points. Luckily, I have just the thing to send this amatuer back home,"_ he thought to himself before making his move.

"I summon Warrior Dai Grepher **(1700/1600)** in attack mode!" the proctor exclaimed as a warior with a sword appeared on his side of the field. "Now, I equip him with the Spell Card Black Pendant, giving my monster an extra attack boost!"

A black necklace appeared around the warriors neck, giving him 500 extra attack points **(1700-2200/1600)**. "Now my warrior, attack his facedown monster!" the proctor commanded as his monster rushed towards Sebastian's monster. The young teen's monster flipped to reveal a monster that appeared to be a man in green body armor (1600/2200). The two monsters collided and were both destroyed. "What!?" the proctor exclaimed as Sebastian smiled.

"That was Game Warrior: Spartan!" he exclaimed as he drew two cards from his deck "When he is destroyed in battle, I get to draw two cards from my deck,"

Everyone in the stadium who was watching the duel were in shock. They heard that someone had won the Create-an-Archetype contest, but they had no idea that winner had these thpe of cards. They were also surprised that the winner would be attempting to go to the Duel Academy. "Wow...I have never seen or heard of these Game Warriors," Syrus said in wonder.

"Those monsters remind me of the cards I have in my deck!" Jaden said with a grin. "I now want to duel this guy and test his skills,"

"Do you mean Sebastian Blackwell?" A voice behind them asked. The two turned around and saw the black haired teen who was just dueling, Bastion. "He is quite an interesting individual. He was able to score second best in the written exam behind me,"

Syrus was very surprised. "He must be really smart if he was almost able to match your score,"

"By the way, nice duel out there Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed. "From the looks of it, you are probably going to be the third best duelist here!"

"Why thank you," Bastion said before becoming confused. "Wait, third best?"

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus yelled, wanting to pay attention to the duel in front of him.

"I activate Black Pendants effect!" The proctor exclaimed. "When it is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!"

Sebastian watched as black necklace floated towards him and exploded, costing him some life points with the blast.

Sebastian: 3500

Proctor: 4000

"I end my turn by playing Monster Reborn and returning Warrior Dai Grepher back to my field," the proctor said as he activated said spell card, returning his monster back to his field **(1700/1600)**.

"Alright, I draw!" Sebastian said as he drew from his deck, looking at the new card. "First, I will set a monster facedown. But that's not all as I activate the spell card Book of Taiyou!" Sebastian exclaimed as he showed a card that had a book with different type of symbols on it. "This allows me to flip one facedown monster on the field into face up attack mode! And the only monster that's facedown is my own!"

Sebastian activated the card and chose his monster. It flipped up to reveal a duck in magician clothing **(800/1200)** . "Meet Game Warrior: King's Magician! And he has a neat little effect to activate when he is flipped face-up." He said as he grabbed his deck. "When flipped, King's Magician allows me to search my deck and special summon his best friend, Game Warrior: King's Royal Knight!"

After finding said monster, he summoned it to his field. The monster looked somewhat like a dog wearing knights armor, holding a shield in his hand **(1800/2100)**. "Now, King's Royal Knight, attack his Warrior Dai Grepher with Shield Bash!" Sebastian commanded. His monster ran up to the proctor's warrior and slammed into it with his shield, destroying it.

Sebastian: 3500

Proctor: 4000-3900

"And now, King's Magician, light his world up with a little Thundaga!" The young duelist exclaimed as the duck summoned a wand and waved it in the air, summoning a large lightning strike. The lightning hit the proctor dead on, knocking some of his life points out.

Sebastian: 3500

Proctor: 3900-3100

"And with that, I end my turn," Sebastian said as he put his hands behind his head. "Feeling scared yet?" He asked as his two monsters looked at him with a confused look. "Okay, give me a break!"

"My turn! I draw!" The proctor exclaimed as he drew a card. "I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse both Roboyarou and Robolady together to create Super Roboyarou!" He exclaimed as the two monsters from his hand began fusing together, creating a mean looking robot in their place. **(1200/500)**

"Uh, no offense sir, but that monster is pretty weak for a fusion.." Sebastian said, trying to be as nice as possible before remembering the Fusion Monster's effect. "Well me and my big mouth..."

"That's right!" The proctor exclaimed as a grin appeared on his face. "When Super Roboyarou battles a monster, it gains 1000 attack points! And what a better target to get rid of than your Royal Knight,"

The robot tightened his grip on the spear in his hands as he could feel his power rise **(1200-2200/500)**. The robot than dashed at Sebastian's monster, destroying it with a nice slice to the body.

Sebastian: 3500-3200

Proctor: 3100

"And now I will activate Burning Land!" The proctor yelled as he activated a card that appeared to have a large flame. "When this is activated, both duelists will be taking 500 points of damage in the Standby Phase!"

He then set a card face down. "And with that, I end my turn,"

"I draw!" Sebastian yelled as he drew a card. Burning Land's effect activated, inflicting 500 life points to the young teen.

Sebastian: 3200-2700

Proctor: 3100

"Alright sir, I'm afraid that you made a very big mistake," Sebastian stated as he slapped a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Game Warrior: Kingdom Keeper!"

The monster that Sebastian summoned appeared on the field. It appeared to be a young boy wearing black clothing, wearing a black hoodie. It had spiky brown hair and had a key shaped sword that closely resembled Sebastian's duel disk **(1500/1300)**.

"I would like to say you were right, but your monster is still going to be weaker in battle due to my monster's effect," the proctor said, pointing the obvious out.

"Well not after this!" Sebastian exclaimed as he revealed his facedown card from his first turn. "I activate the Trap Card Crashing Game! This allows me to choose a monster on your side of the field once I summon a Game Warrior. That monster that is chosen? Its effect is negated until the end of the turn,"

"Oh no!" The proctor exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Sebastian exclaimed as he activated yet another card. "Next, I'll activate the Equip Spell Keyblade: Oblivion! This increases a Warrior-Type monster's attack and defense by 500 points!"

The sword in Kingdom Keepers hands changed into a darker version of itself, the teeth of the blade resembling a crown. **(1500-2000/1300-1800)** "Now, Kingdom Keeper, attack Super Roboyarou with Sonic Blade!"

Sebastian's monster dashed quickly at the robot and sliced it, destroying it in a blink of an eye.

Sebastian: 2700

Proctor: 3100-2300

"I activate Michizure! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I get to destroy one of yours. And that so happens to be Kingdom Keeper!" The proctor exclaimed.

"Ha, let's see this nobody get out of this one!" Chazz exclaimed, but was shocked at the sight of nothing happening. "What!?"

"Blackwell, explain this!" The proctor exclaimed, very confused on why his trap didn't work. Both Sebastian and Kingdom Keeper put their hands behind there heads.

"Well sir, when Kingdom Keeper is equipped with a 'Keyblade' equip spell, he cannot be destroyed by spell and trap cards that would destroy him!"

The people in the stands began cheering for the young gamer duelist. They were quite impressed with his level head and his relaxed attitude. "I end my turn," Sebastian stated as he stared down his opponent.

"I draw!" The proctor yelled as he drew a card. After he drew, Burning Land's effect activated

Sebastian: 2700

Proctor: 2300-1800

"I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword **(1550/800)** in defense mode and end my turn. Looks like you have this in the bag applicant,"

"Oh I knew I had this in the bag. But, I wanna go out with a bang," Sebastian said as he drew a card. Once again, Burning Land's effect activated, bringing Sebastian's life down.

Sebastian: 2700-2200

Proctor: 1800

After, feeling the effects of the spell card, Sebastian revealed his own spell card. "First, I will activate the Spell Card 'One for All'!"

The Spell Card showed the sword in Kingdom Keeper's hands, King's Magician's wand, and King's Royal Guard's shield. "This allows me to special summon King's Royal Guard and King's Magician to the field as long as Kingdom Keeper is on the field. Even if they are in the Graveyard!"

The duck magician and the dog knight appeared next to Kingdom Keeper, the three monsters happy to see each other. "Next, I will summon Game Warrior: Conduit in attack mode!"

Next to Sebastian's three monsters, another one appeared. This one was dressed in a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans and had a strange weapon on his back. The interesting thing about this monster was the blue electricity being produced by his hands. **(1600/800)**

"Now I activate the Spell Card 'Drive Form'!" Sebastian exclaimed, showing the Spell Card from his hand before activating it. "This allows me to remove up to two monsters on my side of the field from play to give Kingdom Keeper a drive form. And for this, I'll banish King's Magician and King's Royal Knight to give Kingdom Keeper the Master Form!"

As both King's Royal Knight and King's Magician were removed from play, Kingdom Keeper began to glow. It then burst into a shining white light and everyone in the stadium had to cover their eyes. After the light faded, everyone was delighted to see what was in front of them. Kingdom Keeper was now standing in yellow and black clothing, with two keyblades twirling in his hands. **(2500/2000)**

"Very impressive monster indeed applicant," the proctor stated, very intrigued. "What does it do?"

"Well for the monsters I have banished, it gains 300 attack points for each one, so that's a start," the gamer duelist said as he saw his monster get a boost. **(2500-3100/2000)** "Next, it let's me destroy a dark type monster by tributing one monster, so goodbye Conduit and goodbye Baron of the Fiend Blade!"

Both monsters just named both shattered. "Now, let's finish this: Master Kingdom Keeper, attack with Sonic Blade!" Sebastian commanded.

His monster dashed at the proctor, slicing him multiple times before finishing its attack off with a lightning bolt.

Sebastian: 2200

Proctor: 1800-0

"Game over!" Sebastian exclaimed as he jumped into the air. "I win!"

The crowd watching the duel cheered loudly. Sebastian gave a little bow before walking over to proctor and held out his hand. "Thank you for the great duel sir," he said as proctor grabbed the gamer duelist's hand and shook it.

"You are welcome," the older duelist said as he nodded his head. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Duel Academy,"

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion all looked on at the duelist. "He seems to rely on effect monsters to pull off large damage with his monsters," Bastion said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Well, like a video game, some characters have special abilities to do damage, so that would explain the large variety of effect monsters," Syrus added.

Up in the stands, Chazz and his two friends were astonished that yet another nobody duelist had entered the Academy. "Those monsters sure were something huh Chazz?" The one with glasses stated.

"Let these third-rate duelists duel with whatever cards they want," Chazz said, rolling his eyes. "They'll soon find out that with whatever cards they have, they never will match up to me. I will kick them all into the dirt on my road to King of Games,"

In the VIP stands, the teachers from Duel Academy watched as Sebastian walked off from the arena. "Looks like we are going to have a great crop of new students this year," one of the teachers said.

Also in the stands, another teacher was sitting next to the others, silent. He could be easily mistaken as a woman if you had no idea who he was. Like Chazz, the teacher was in a blue blazer, but it looked more cleaned up and advanced. The plates on his shoulders were golden and there was a pink ruffled color around his neck. His blonde hair was also up in a ponytail and he wore makeup. This teacher was Vellian Crowler and he was the headmaster of the Obelisk dorm. ' _Another student signed into the Academy,'_ the teacher thought to himself. _'He lost a lot more life points than I would like, but he was able to fight back. Too bad he didn't go to prep school or else he would be in my dorm,'_

The Obelisk headmaster was about to to get up and leave before he was stopped. "Um, I'm sorry to stop you sir," the man in front of him stated. "But there is one more applicant to duel,"

"Did you just call me sir?" Crowler asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Oh um..sorry Miss..."

"I have earned a PhD and have earned the right to be called 'Doctor'!" Crowler exclaimed. "Tell the truant that he will have to try and enter the Academy next year,"

The teachers around Crowler were trying to convince him to change his mind. "Oh come on Crowler, we have just enough time for one more duel," one of them said.

"Yeah, let's just have him duel!"

With every comment, Crowler was getting more and more angry. "He was only a little late.."

"TO BE LATE IS TO BE RUDE!" Crowler yelled, slamming his hands on the table in front of him, freaking out the other teachers. "I have no time for slackers!"

Just at that moment, the phone inside of Crowler's blazer began to ring. "May I ask who this is?"

"It's Shepherd,"

"Oh Chancellor Shepherd, how nice of you to call!" Crowler said, totally changing his attitude into a more happy one, making the other teachers roll their eyes.

"I was just calling to make sure things were running smoothly Crowler," the Chancellor's voice said through the phone. "We don't want another repeat of last year where you cut applicants off for accidentally calling you 'mister' or 'missus'? Anyway, just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot!"

Crowler felt uneasy about the subject before smiling again. "Of course sir! I'll make sure of it!"

The Obelisk headmaster hung up his phone before frowning. _'I can't believe the Chancellor can't see that we already have enough no talent duelists joining the school,'_ he thought to himself before standing up. _'But if he wants everyone to get a fair shot, then so be it,'_

As he began walking towards the duel field, the other teachers stopped him. "But Crowler, who will be the applicant's proctor? And what test deck will they use?"

Crowler smirked as he began to walk towards the dueling field. "You leave that decision to me," he said as he pulled a deck from his blazer.

Sebastian began walking towards the stands when he saw the blonde headmaster getting onto a platform. ' _What's up with that gear? Is this Guitar Hero, dueling style?'_ the young duelist thought to himself. He shrugged it off and went up to the stands.

Jaden was looking very glum before a voice over the loud speaker changed his mood. "JADEN YUKI TO EXAM FIELD 4!"

"Well looks like you are going to be dueling after all. Good luck," Bastion said as Jaden nodded and stood up.

"Thanks! I'll be winning this duel so I'll see ya soon!" The brown-haired teen said as he ran towards the dueling field. Syrus and Bastion were amazed with Jaden's determination.

"He sure is confident in himself," Syrus said as Bastion looked at the exam field.

"He needs to be. Especially with who he is facing," the taller teen said as he pointed at the duel field, making Syrus look at Crowler.

"Who's the lady? And why does it look like she is about to 100% Through the Fire and Flames on expert?" A voice said behind the two. They turned around and saw Sebastian Blackwell, fresh out of his duel.

"HE is Dr. Vellian Crowler and he is the headmaster of the Obelisk dorm," Bastion said, making the gamer duelist almost fall over.

"That's a guy!?"

As soon as Jaden was lifted from the elevated platform, he stared at his opponent. "Alright, test time!" Crowler shouted, staring at Jaden with an evil smirk.

Sebastian was getting an uneasy feeling from Crowler's grin. ' _Something seems really off about this guy. The way he is grinning...reminds me of Ganondorf grinning evilly at Link,'_ the gamer duelist thought to himself.

"Alright son, your name," Crowler simply said, clearly not wanting to be standing in front of someone he considers a slacker.

"Uh, Jaden! Jaden Yuki!" Jaden exclaimed, loud enough so Crowler would hear him.

"Well, uh Jaden Yuki, my name is Doctor Vellian Crowler and I am Department Chair of Techniques at Duel Academy,"

Jaden looked quite surprised. "Department Chair huh? I had absolutely no idea! By the way that you are dressed, I thought you were like a cheerleader or something,"

A few chuckles sounded through the crowd, one coming from Sebastian himself. "You know, you probably shouldn't laugh. Crowler may have an interesting way of dressing, but he is a challenge, and he doesn't exactly like losing," Bastion said, but the gamer just shrugged it off.

Further away from the group, Chazz and his cronies were shocked at what the brunette said. "Well, now that he says it.." The crony on the right of Chazz quietly stated, putting his hand on his chin.

The crony on the left looked at Chazz. "That kid sure has some lip on him, huh Chazz?"

The black haired teen glared at Jaden and if looks could kill, Jaden would be as dead as a doornail. _'Who does this kid think he is!?'_ he thought to himself, just waiting for Crowler to make quick work of the other duelist.

Crowler, clearly frustrated, shook his head. "Duel Vest on!" He exclaimed as his vest activated, the cards from his deck spitting out into his hand.

"Wow teach, what do I have to do to get a high tech outfit like that?" Jaden asked, making Sebastian laugh.

Bastion looked at Sebastion in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Regaining his composure, Sebastian smiled. "Your friend, wearing something like that? I would love to see that,"

Crowler stares at Jaden with a fake smile. "You must work hard and get a lot of high marks," he said before thinking to himself. ' _You also have to get into the academy and I'll make sure that does not happen!'_

Jaden gave Crowler a goofy grin. "Well I'm ready,"

"So let's duel!" Both duelists exclaimed as they drew 5 cards each.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

Jaden drew his first card. In his hand, he held Polymerization, Elemental Hero Avian, Draining Shield, The Warrior Returning Alive, and Hero Signal. "Alright sweet! I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!"

A man in a green costume appeared onto the field. The most noticeable feature about this monster was the white wings attached to his back. (1000/1000)

"I'll now throwdown a facedown and end my turn," Jaden said as he set the card down. "Alright teach, get your game on!"

Crowler drew his card and threw on a fake smile. "Yes very good," he said as on the inside of his mind, he was frowning. ' _Don't tell me what to do kid,'_ he thought to himself. He looked at the cards in his hand. ' _Since I am using my own deck rather than one of those stupid test decks, I'll be calling the shots. I'll fail this brat and send him home in no time,'_

The cards in Crowler's hands were defiantly advanced cards rather than test cards. He drew Statue of the Wicked and the rest of his cards were Ancient Gear Golem, another Statue of the Wicked, Heavy Storm, Confiscation, and Emes the Infinity, a high leveled monster. "Alright, for my first move, I'll start off a little easy. I am going to play the Spell card, Confiscation!"

"Well what does that do?" Jaden asked, quite confused, never seen anything like this card.

"What it allows me to do is let me pay 1000 life points to take a glance at your hand and choose one card to put in your graveyard!" Crowler explained as Jaden's cards began to glow and holographic images of his cards appeared in front of the headmaster.

 **Crowler: 4000-3000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Ah, yes, I remember these cards from my rookie days," Crowler mocked as he looked at Jaden's cards: Monster Reborn, E-Emergency Call, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Drain Shield, and The Warrior Returning Alive. "Now which one will I send into your graveyard? I think my choice will be Monster Reborn!"

Jaden groaned as he sent Monster Reborn into his graveyard. "Next I'll lay two cards face down. But now, I play the Spell Card "Heavy Storm!" This destroys all spells and traps that are on the field!" Crowler exclaimed as a heavy wind picked up in the stadium. Jaden watched as his Draining Shield was destroyed, along with Crowler's two face downs.

"Whoops! I guess you forgot that it destroys your cards as well!" Jaden said before seeing Crowler smile.

"You must not talk out of turn young scholar," he said before looking up. Jaden was starting to get a little nervous by the teacher's expression.

"Uh, what's happening?" He asked as Crowler looked at him again.

"Oh nothing is happening. Yet." He said as two golden serpentines in masks and headdresses appeared on his side of the field. "But that's all about to change,"

Back in the stands, Sebastion, Syrus, and Bastion were watching the duel in amazement. The gaming duelist could hear other people's reactions, most of them of shock. "Would someone please tell me what is going on here!?" Syrus exclaimed, as the two teens next to him looked at the smaller boy.

"The two facedowns Crowler had were trap cards, both being called Statue of the Wicked. When destroyed, it creates a vicious token monster, so that is why Crowler used Heavy Storm to destroy them," Bastion explained. "But something has been on my mind since he played Confiscation. Confiscation, Heavy Storm, and Statue of the Wicked are really advanced cards, ones that shouldn't be in a test deck,"

Sebastion thought about it for a moment before frowning. "No wonder why I had a bad feeling. This teacher isn't using some proctor deck. He is using his own deck!" The gamer duelist exclaimed angrily. This is something he has never seen before. Not only is this teacher not following the rules, but he is using his own personal deck to try and beat a kid out of the entrance exams.

A few rows above them, Chazz and his cronies heard Sebastion's realization. "This duel is over. No one can defeat Crowler's expert dueling skills, especially with his own deck," the one on the right said. "What do you think Chazz?"

Chazz grinned. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our loud mouthed friend here. If only they treated the other second and third ranked duelist's like this," he grumbled as he continued to watch the duel.

Standing on a platform above the stands were Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale. Alexis didn't look too pleased. "What an elitist snob, bullying some kid with his best cards," she said, crossing her arms.

"You're too soft Alexis," Zane said, earning a small "huh?" from the girl he was standing next to. "I just hope we get to see that legendary card he keeps stashed away,"

Crowler was standing in front of Jaden with a grin on his face. "Are you ready for your next lesson boy?" He asked, hoping to get a plea of mercy, but was surprised of what he heard next.

"Of course I am! I have never have had so much fun learning before!" Jaden said as he was laughing.

Sebastian was shaking his head as a figure suddenly appeared next to him. This was his Duel Spirit, in the form of Kingdom Keeper. _"Sebastian, what's going on?"_ the monster asked the duelist.

"Hey Keeper. So see that guy who looks like he is playing Guitar Hero?" Sebastian asked his Duel Spirit.

 _"Yeah, that ridiculous music game you play,"_ Kingdom Keeper said while his duelist rolled his eyes.

"Well he is using his actual deck rather than a practice deck," Sebastian said. "Meaning that my friend down there is going to probably lose,"

Kingdom Keeper glared at the Obelisk Headmaster and summoned his Keyblade into his hand. _"This little jerk, wait until I get my hands on him..."_ he said before Sebastian stopped him.

"You are only a duel spirit. Can't really do much," he said as the monster groaned and sat back down.

"Hm, well yes, I am an excellent teacher," Crowler said with a snarky look on his face. "Now, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens-to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Obelisk headmaster slapped the card onto his duel disk. Sebastian looked on in interest, knowing that a powerful monster was just about to come out onto the field. And powerful the monster was, a giant colossus made of gears and machinery. **(ATK: 3000; DEF: 3000)**

Everyone in the crowd seemed to be surprised to see a behemoth of a monster on the field. "There it is!" Alexis exclaimed. "The legendary rare card!"

Even Zane appeared to be stunned. "Well, it looks like we are about to see what makes it so legendary," he said, looking at the expression on Jaden.

Crowler decided to taunt the teen even more. "Now now, I do hope you aren't _too_ terrified of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem?" he asked, but was shocked by the response.

"Awe, no way!" Jaden exclaimed in excitement. "I've always wanted to take on one!"

The crowd gasps as Sebastian shook his head. "Either this guy is the bravest teenager in the world or he is nuts!" the gamer-duelist yelled in shock.

Zane and Alexis were equally shocked. "He is staring down this powerful card like he doesn't have a care in the world!" Zane said in shock. "I guess that youth and inexperience really comes in handy sometimes, huh Alexis?"

The Obelisk female looked over at her friend with a scowl. "Come off it Zane! At least the kid is showing a little backbone!"

Zane shook his head. "He won't have much of one after this is over.." he said, very cynically.

Crowler chuckled evilly. "Ancient Gear Golem! Attack with Mechanized Melee!" the headmaster exclaimed as the giant monster pulled its arm back and unleashed a large punch on Jaden's defense monster, shattering it into pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's monster had no chance! It's defense points were too low.." Syrus said in worry as Bastion looked on.

"It's about to get a lot worse," the smart duelist said, pointing at Ancient Gear Golem. "When that monster attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between it's attack points and the other monster's defense points gets dealt to the duelist as damage,"

"Oh man, piercing damage!" Sebastian said, putting his hands on his head. "That's like getting hit with an armor piercing attack in Assassin's Creed, it hurts a lot!"

Jaden realized what was happening and watched as his life points took a hit.

 **Crowler: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000-2000**

Crowler watched on Jaden was trembling wildly. "Oh it's okay! This is the top dueling academy in the country! Some people just aren't cut out...for.."

Jaden interrupted the headmaster by laughing, something the teacher wasn't expecting. "HAHA! Oh boy, now I really want to come to your school!" the bruentte said with a smile. "You really know your stuff teach!"

"Gah!"

Crowler exclaimed this before thinking to himself. _'Can't this kid take a hint? He will not be passing this exam! And he will also not be permitted to making a mockery of my deck!'_

It was Jaden's turn to think as he watched Crowler tremble in anger. _'Look at him tremble! I must really be impressing him!"_

The E-Hero duelist drew his next card and heard a faint _coo_ come from it. He looked down at the card and saw Winged Kuriboh, staring right back at him.

Sebastian looked on as Kingdom Keeper reappeared next to his duelist. _'Strange...I sense another duel spirit in the form of a Kuriboh,'_ The duel spirit said as Sebastian looked at him in confusion.

"Strange," the duelist whispered. "Does that mean Jaden has a duel spirit too?"

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden exclaimed as he placed the card on his disk, making a small furry creature appear with wings on its back. "Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn. Not bad huh teach?"

The teacher didn't look impressed at all. "No not bad at all," he said as he drew a card. "But you must understand that I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh is mere pedastrian to me, even one with wings,"

Crowler smiled evilly and pointed at the poor monster on Jaden's side. "It's defense points are nothing compared to the might of my Golem. Now, attack the little monster with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant monster pulled its arm back and unleashed another punch, hitting the Kuriboh in the face. Nothing seemed to happen however. "Hm," Crowler said, clearly annoyed. "Check your gear. You life points haven't changed,"

Sebastian smiled. "You goofed up professor!"

Jaden smiled back at his opponent. "Oh my gear is fine. On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no battle damage," he said, surprising the Obelisk headmaster.

"How about that?" Alexis asked her friend. "A technique that the good doctor didn't know!"

"Not everyone can know every "little technique" Alexis!" Zane said, crossing his arms. "Especially one as obscure as that,"

"Well the kid knew it.. "

Jaden grabbed Kuriboh from his disk and slipped him into the graveyard pile. "Fine, Fine. I guess your lame little monster saved you there," Crowler said, making Jaden and a gamer-duelist very angry.

"EXCUSE ME!?" a very angry Sebastian yelled, getting Crowler's attention. "HOW DARE YOU!? NO MONSTER IS A LAME MONSTER, YOU RIP-OFF GUITAR HERO TEACHER!"

Everyone in the crowd was confused at the insult, but could get what he was saying. "Yeah teach, just cause you beat my Kuriboh doesn't mean you can call him lame!" Jaden added.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot how attached you new duelists get attached to your monsters," Crowler said sarcastically. "I'm sorry,"

"Well you should be!" the bruenette exclaimed as he played his facedown card. "Because since you attacked my Winged Kuriboh, you activated my trap card, Hero Signal!"

A beam of light came out of the card, surprising the Obelisk headmaster as the beacon had a giant H in the middle of it. "This allows me to bring out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" Jaden yelled as another monster joined the field.

Crowler winced as the unnatural red flare burst into existence in one of Jaden's monster spots. Amid the flames, a female moster dressed in a skin-tight red suit, boots, gloves, and finishing it off with a gold helmet **(1200/800)**.

"Alright it's my turn!" Jaden said as he drew his next card, Skyscraper. "Here goes nothing! First, I'm going to bring Avian back to my hand using the spell card _The Warrior Returning Alive_!"

He grabbed the card from his graveyard and added it to his hand. "Now I summon him to the field!"

The winged monster returned to the field. "Okay, anothet ametuer mistake. Now can anyone in the audience be kind enough to tell our dear friend here what he did w-" Crowler began to say before being interuppted.

"Actually I'm not finished yet,"

This made the teacher start to lightly growl in annoyance. "See, I know that my monsters alone aren't strong enough to take down your monster. But when I form them together, it's a whole different story!"

Jaden showed everyone the card in his hand. "And I have just the card to unite them, Polymerization! I'm going to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

After he played the card, the two monsters jumped into the air and began spiraling into one another. The end result was a whole new monster, with an alien look to it. Instead of a right arm, the monster had a red dragon on it and had one wing on its back **(2100/1200)**. "I hope your Ancient Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!"

The three teens cheering Jaden on from the stand looled at the monster in awe. "Oh man where was this guy in World of Warcraft?" Sebastian asked himself, making the two other duelists look at him in confusion.

"It is a tremendous monster, but it would have been better if he summoned a monster with higher attack power," Bastion said.

"What do you mean Bastion?" Syrus asked him.

"Flame Wingman has 900 less attack points than Ancient Gear Golem," The smart duelist explained. "It's a shame too cause if he destroys a monster, damage equal to the attack points is inflicted to the duelist,"

"And with 3000 attack points, if Jaden were to destroy Ancient Gear Golem, it could get him back in the duel," Sebastian added. "I think he has some more tricks up his sleeve,"

The Obelisk headmaster sighed, appearing to be bored. "Alright young scholar, I am a very busy man, are you done yet?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not done!" the bruenette exclaimed showing another card. "And I know that my monster isn't stronger than yours. Which is why I play the field spell, Skyscraper!"

A compartment at the end of the bruenette's duel disk and he placed the card in it, activating it. Once he did, buildings began to rise out of the ground, suprising the crowd once again. Flame Wingman felt right at home, even standing on top of the tallest building on a spire with one foot. "Alright Flame Wingman, go show those heroics-attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden exclaimed as his monster leapt off the building into a glide.

"Go ahead!" Crowler exclaimed with a smirk on his face. "Your silly little field spell hasn't weaken my monster one bit!"

Jaden's monster continued to dart in between buildings before jumping up as high as it could, looking down at the Golem. "You know what teach? You are right!" Jaden started before smiling. "Skyscraper hasn't lowered your monster's attack points, but it has raised mine by a grand total of-1000 points!"

The Obelisk headmaster gaspes and put his hands up into a T. "Wait! Time out!"

"Go Flame Wingman! Skydive Scorcher!"

The brunette's monster hit the highest arc point and shined as its attack points chsnged **(2100-3100/1200)**. It then dived down, being covered in a large flame like a meteor. Crowler pulled on his hair in agony as the Elemental Hero collided with his Ancient Gear Golem.

"I can't believe this!" Crowler exclaimed in agony. "He was my best card!"

A piece of the monster fell on top of the Obelisk headmaster and he fell down. "And because of my Wingman's superpower, you take damage equal to your monster!" Jaden explained. "Pretty cool huh?"

"No way!"

Crowler looked up and saw that the Ancient Gear Golem was starting to creak in his direction. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way out, but he was too late as his own monster fell on top of him.

 **Crowler: 3000-0**

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Winner: Jaden Yuki**

"And that's game!" Jaden exclaimed, giving the teacher a jaunty two-finger salute and a wink. "Looks like I passed, huh teach?"

Both monsters faded away as well as the skyscrapers, leaving the two duelists on the field. Crowler was still on the ground, flabbergasted about his loss. "Impossible!" he yelled in anger. "There is no way that this delinquent could beat me!"

Sebastian looked on from the stands with a big grin on his face. _'Looks like Duel Academy is going to be a whole lot more interesting,'_ the gaming duelist thought to himself. _'I always love to have a challenge!'_

* * *

A couple days had past and Sebastian's family was dropping him off at the place where all the new students were meeting to get on the airships. "You guys are going to come visit, right?" he asked as both his mom and dad nodded.

"Of course!" his mother exclaimed, hugging her child. "We are going to come for the school duel! Let's hope you get in it somehow!"

"Well mom, I'm pretty sure a first-year student is going to be representing the school," Sebastian said with a goofy smile. "But I can't wait. Plus, I want to see Kyleigh somehow!"

Kyleigh, Sebastian's 11-year old sister, was passed out in the backseat. "She is starting to duel now too son," his father said, making the gaming duelist look at him. "She probably wants to duel you as well!"

Students began boarding the ship. "Guys I have to go!" Sebastian exclaimed, running towards everyone else. "I love you!"

His parents waved goodbye as the duelist ran to catch up with the other kids. He turned around and waved goodbye. The young man's journey has finally begun and he has a lot to look forward to at Duel Academy...

* * *

 **Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning chapter of my first Yu-gi-oh story...I'm hoping to keep this going through the entire GX lifespan, going through the separate seasons with Sebastian. I do need a couple of more characters, male and female, so if you would like a character in this story, please private message me and follow this template:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age: (Sebastian is 16)**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Personality:**

 **Deck: (If you want an original deck, like how Sebastian has the Game Warriors, let me know! Give me a couple examples of monsters and I will see what I can do with it!)**

 **Relationship or no:**

 **Dorm:**

 **I hope you all enjoy the beginning of this journey with me! I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible...have a great rest of your day and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Wow guys I'm surprised! Thanks for the follows and favorites, I never expected my story to be that good! I'm gonna keep going, so without further ado, here is chapter 2 of Sebastian's story**

* * *

The motor of the airship roared through Sebastian's ears as he had his handheld game system in his hand. Being on a flight for 3 hours can be boring, which is why he brought his game. "C'mon just one more jump..." he whispered to himself before the glistening of the water below him shined into his eyes, distracting him and killing his in-game character. "Crap! I was so close to the final boss!"

He closed his game in frustration before rubbing his temples. The gaming duelist looked out of the window he was next to and saw an island on the approach and on top of the island was giant building. A smirk came across Sebastian's face. _'Duel Academy,'_

 ** _'If you would all look out your window, you will see your new home away from home,'_**

Turning to the seats across from him, the gaming duelist saw Syrus, who looked amazed at the giant building, and Jaden, who was passed out next to him. Passing by the yellow colored part of the dome-shaped building, Sebastian began to feel a tinging sensation in his heart. Alistina Blackwell, his sister, was apart of the Ra Yellow dorm and that is what made her famous throughout the world. She was one of Duel Academy's greats and Sebastian's goal was to be as strong as her. _'I promise Ali, you are going to be so proud of me!'_ he thought to himself.

Grabbing his gear that was on the floor, the gaming duelist grinned and looked out the window again as the ship prepared to land.

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **(Some scenes were added to show Sebastian and a couple of his monsters, including Kingdom Keeper and a couple more monsters that appear later on in story)**

* * *

The ship landed and students began to walk off of it, with Sebastian being one of the first people out. Covering his eyes with his hand to block out the sun, the teen began walking towards the large building.

 **"Blackwell!"**

Hearing someone say his name, Sebastian turned and was greeted by the same dueling proctor who he dueledat the entrance exams. "Hello sir," the gaming duelist greeted with a small bow.

In his hands the man held a jacket and a key. "We weren't able to mail these to you, but thank goodness you are here," the older man showed the young duelist the jacket. "Like I said to your sister about 5 years ago, Blackwell, welcome to the Ra Yellow dorm,"

With excitement in his face, Sebastian quickly grabbed the jacket and put it on. Clipping the collar together, he stood tall, remembering the great stories that sister told him about dorm that she was in. "Thank you so much sir!"

The older proctor smiled. "Get inside. I believe the Chancellor has a word for you newbies," he said as the gaming duelist nodded and waved, running into the building and following the other Ra Yellow students.

After entering the giant room, Sebastian saw Bastion, also in a Ra Yellow jacket. He walked up to the smart duelist and sat next to him. "It appears that we are in the same dorms," Bastion said as he greeted the teen from the entrance exams. "I'm always welcome to competition,"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "I saw your duel while I was getting ready for mine. You seem like you have a great mind for strategies," he said as he put his arms behind his head in a resting manner. "I can't way to duel you soon,"

On the giant screen in front of the room, the image of a bald man with a beard appeared. "Good morning my students!"

The two Ra students turned their attention to the man on the projector screen. "I believe that is Chancellor Sheppard," Bastion whispered softly as the gaming duelist nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to Duel Academy!" Sheppard greeted with a large smile. "Everyone in this room is the best and the brightest duelists in the world,"

Looking across the room, Sebastian saw that Jaden was passed out, making the teen mentally facepalm. _'Of course when an important message is being broadcasted to us, Jaden would be asleep,'_ he thought to himself before turning his attention back to Sheppard.

"Now, please, get yourselves into your assigned dorms," the Chancellor said. "I believe you should find them fairly comfortable. Of course, that depends on where you were assigned!"

The man let out a hearty laugh before the image on the screen disappeared. Grabbing his satchel, Sebastian stood up and began to leave the room. Reaching into his pocket for his room key, he began to walk towards the Ra Yellow dorm. "Hey, Sebastian!"

The gaming duelist turned around and saw Jaden and Syrus running up to him. "Hey what's up Hero guy?" The teen asked.

"Just heading to our dorm," Jaden said. "Are you in Slifer Red too?"

Sebastian sweatdropped as he looked down at his jacket. "Well uh...I'm pretty sure that dorm is for the students wearing red..." he said, pointing his yellow jacket.

Jaden looked at the jacket and narrowed his eyes at the gaming duelist. "Hey, well did you ever think that I was color blind?" the hero duelist asked, causing Sebastian to start to feel bad.

"Oh my gosh I didn't even think to ask!" he said, waving his hands frantically. "Are...you color blind..?"

Jaden began laughing. "No, but I could have been!" he exclaimed with a giant smile on his face. "Well I will see you in the dorms then,"

Sebastian rubbed his arm as he pointed in the other direction according to the map. "I doubt it. Your guy's dorms are over there," he said, making the two Slifer Red's faces become worried.

They ran off and Sebastian went towards the Ra Yellow dorm, which was a nice looking building towards a cliff that lead to the ocean. Once the gaming duelist entered the building, he was met by the smell of spice near the kitchen. "What in the name of all things delicious is that smell?" he asked as he turned to see a man over a pot of boiling water.

"Welcome to Ra Yellow!" the older man said as he began to prepare bowls, many of them being stacked on top of each other. "Young man, would you be willing to help a old man out?"

Sebastian, being the helpful person he was, ran up and grabbed some of the bowls and brought them to the eating area. There seemed to be at least ten long tables in the dining area, which was easy to set the bowls on top of. "What is your name youngster?" the man asked.

"My name is Sebastian Blackwell and this is my first year here," the teen answered before tilting his head in confusion. "Who are you? The dorm's cook?"

The older man let out a hearty chuckle before staring right at Sebastian. "I am Sartyr, the headmaster for Ra Yellow!"

"YOU'RE THE HEADMASTER!?"

* * *

 **(Three hours later)**

After a great tasting dinner, Sebastian went up to his room and opened the door to find an older teen flexing in the mirror that was on the wall. "Uh...excuse me?" the gaming duelist asked, causing the other younger boy to jump in fright.

"Oi! What was that for!?" the boy yelled as he turned around and glared at Sebastian. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I wasn't expecting to have a roommate, that is why I didn't knock," the younger teen said before holding out his hand. "The name is Sebastian Blackwell. What is yours?"

The boy was hesitant, but then grabbed the other teen's hand and shook it. "My name is Lawrence White. I'm a second year student here," he said as he looked Sebastian up and down. "Seeing that you don't even know how to wear the jacket properly and that you have your belongings, you are a first year?"

Sebastian looked in the mirror and saw that the jacket was buttoned up completely wrong. Yelping, he fixed it quickly and put his stuff on the ground. "You are right. I am a first year,"

Lawrence smiled as he jumped onto his bed and laid down. "Well it is about time they give me a roommate. Everyone is too afraid of me for some reason," he said as he pointed to himself. "I never understood it,"

He then looked down. "Plus, I get made fun of by the Obelisk Blue's for being...different," the older teen said before hiding his sad emotions with a smile. "Well, I am just happy that you aren't running away from me,"

Sebastian looked at him with a confused expression as he began to set up his living area and put an alarm clock on the desk that was next to his bed. "I am still confused on why I would run away, but I am glad to add another friend to my list,"

 **"Alright children, it is time to go to sleep! You all have an exciting, but busy day tomorrow!"**

Sartyr's voice rang through the halls of the dorm as everyone began turning off their lights and closing their doors. "Well, as much as I would love to stay up and chat, I need to get some sleep," Lawrence said as he turned his back to his new friend. "You should too first year. Got a busy first day ahead of you tomorrow,"

The gaming duelist nodded and began to turn off his light, but was quickly stopped by Sartyr. "Sebastian, you have a package from Industrial Illusions,"

Sebastian's eyes lit up as he grabbed the package from the headmaster's hands. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed as the headmaster nodded and walked away. Turning off the light, but keeping the desk light on, Sebastian opened the package and retrieved the note that was inside.

 _To Sebastian,_

 _First big day at Duel Academy my young friend! To celebrate your success of getting into the school, the workers at Industrial Illusions and I have agreed to send you new types of those Game Warriors that you and I created to help test them out before we release them to the general public_. _We hope you enjoy adventure-genre of gaming!_

 _With all my love,_

 _Maximillion Pegasus_

Sebastian smiled as he placed the note from the creator of the game on the desk and opened the package fully. Inside was a deck full of new Game Warriors that corresponded to the genre that Pegasus had mentioned. With a big smile on his face, the teen placed the new deck in one of holders in his satchel and jumped onto his bed, putting his hands behind his back as he closed his eyes. _'Like I said, this is going to be an interesting year,'_ he thought to himself. _'Let's hope I can put these cards to good use for Mr. Pegasus,'_

And with that he went to sleep, unknowing of the duel that was transpiring in the Obelisk Blue duel arena...

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"This is ridiculous!" Sebastian exclaimed as he kicked open the door to his dorm room, carrying a large stack of books in his hands. "Basically the first school day of being on the island and the first years are already getting piled on with homework!"

Lawrence laughed as he was scrolling on his PDA. "Already huh? Boy that must suck," he said as he leaped from his bed and onto the ground. "Here, if I help you with this to get it done quicker, want to go outside and have a quick duel? I wanna really test out your skills,"

The gaming duelist's ears perked upwards at the offer. "Let's get this done!"

After about a hour and a half passing, the two Ra Yellow students finished the homework and left the building to go and have a friendly duel. They decided to go more towards the woods to try and keep it as private as possible. "Are you ready newbie? I am going to school you!" the strange teen said as he got his duel disk ready.

Sebastian nodded and was getting ready to activate his duel disk, before a voice caught both the gaming duelist and Lawrence's attention. "Well, look who came out of his little shell!"

Lawrence's smile turned into a depressed frown as an Obelisk Blue student, who had slicked back blonde hair walked up to the two of them. "H-hey Alex.." he stuttered as he turned his back to the older teen in front of him.

Alex, the Obelisk blue student, grabbed Lawrence by the shoulder and flipped him around, pinning him against the tree. "Oh what's wrong? Scared to introduce me to your little boyfriend?" he asked, before being spun around himself by Sebastian.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Ra Yellow student asked, getting ready to defend his new friend.

"I think you should stay away from this one first-year," the blonde-hair student said, pointing his thumb in the direction of Sebastian's friend. "His secret is too scary for the likes of you,"

"Thanks for the suggestion, but no thank you," the gaming duelist said as he pushed the other student away from Lawrence. "Lawrence is my friend, even though I just met him last night. If you don't like it, then take your opinions elsewhere. They aren't welcome here,"

Alex scoffed as he grabbed his duel disk from his bag. "Well if you are so keen on defending the odd-ball," Alex began as he activated his own duel disk. "How about we have a little duel? If you win, then I will leave him alone,"

Sebastian, with fire in his eyes, tapped on his bracelet three times, calling upon his duel disk to come out. In a flash, the custom made keyblade duel disk was on his arm. "You got that right!" he exclaimed, inserting his deck.

Sebastian turned to Lawrence and smiled. "Sorry man, looks like our duel will be put on hold," he said as his friend nodded and stood to the behind him. "I promise that we will duel soon,"

The Obelisk Blue student faked a yawn. "Enough with the love fest!" he exclaimed with a smirk. "Time to show you why us Blue's are so much better than everyone else,"

They both faced each other, the Ra Yellow student having a fierce look in his eyes.

"DUEL!"

 **Alex** **: 4000**

 **Sebastian: 4000**

"Since you have absolutely no chance of beating me, I will let you go first loser," Alex said as the two drew five cards each.

"I'll gladly go first," Sebastian said as he drew his drawing phase card.

 **Turn 1: Sebastian**

"I hope you are ready, cause your game is about to get hacked! I set a monster in defense mode and a card facedown to end my turn,"

 **Turn 2: Alex**

"Is that really the best you got?" the Obelisk student said as he drew his card. "No wonder why you are hanging out with losers. I'll summon 7-Colored Fish in attack mode!"

A rainbow colored fish with two sharp teeth pointing out of the ends of its mouth appeared onto the field **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)**. "Now my fish, attack his worthless facedown monster!"

The fish made its way towards the facedown monster, causing it to flip over. The monster that appeared was a small controller that had multi-colored buttons **(ATK: 450/DEF: 550)**. "That would happen to be my Nightmare Controller!" Sebastian exclaimed as he put the monster in his graveyard. "When he is destroyed in battle, the monster that attacked him gets put into defense mode themselves!"

The controller glowed purple, causing the same effect to happen to Alex's 7-Colored Fish. It turned it into defense mode before being shattered. "Just a weak monster for a weak duelist," Alex said as he placed a card facedown. "I set one card facedown and end my turn,"

"Here I come!" Sebastian said as he drew his next card and looked at his hand. _'Let's see.._ '

 **Turn 3: Sebastian**

In his hand were the spells Limit Break and Graphic Acceleration as well as Game Warrior: Phantom Thief. "Alright my stuck up friend, I think it's time you met a thief in the night," Sebastian said as he placed the monster on the tray. "Meet the accurately named Game Warrior: Phantom Thief!"

As soon as he said this, a hand reached out from the holographic card that was on the field. A young boy then sprung himself upwards, spinning in the air multiple times before landing on the ground. When the monster looked up, it was glaring at the Obelisk Blue student behind his mask. It then pulled out a small knife and got ready for battle **(1400/900)**.

"That's it?" Alex scoffed as he gave a slow clap for the monster. "I was expecting something stronger,"

"I would watch what you say because I activate his effect!"

The Obelisk Blue student felt a breeze pass him as he was now left without any cards in his hand. Standing on Sebastian's side of the field, Phantom Thief smirked as it held the cards in its hand. "Hey what gives!?" he yelled in anger. "Give me my cards back!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," Sebastian said as his monster handed him the cards. "Once Phantom Thief is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, I'm allowed to look at the cards in your hand and send one to grave,"

He thought for a second. "I'll make you discard your field spell, Umi!" the gamer-duelist exclaimed as Phantom Thief grabbed the cards and placed them back in his opponents hand, all in the blink of an eye. Alex grumbled as he sent his game changing spell to the Grave. "Now, let's make some rainbow sushi, shall we?"

Phantom Thief nodded to his duelist. "Attack that fish with Shadow Strike!" Sebastian ordered. His minster ran up to the fish and sliced it multiple times before shooting it, causing it to shatter. "And with that, I end my turn; try topping that!" he said as his monster flipped back onto his side of the field.

 **Turn 4: Alex**

"Alright you little pest, I draw!" Alex exclaimed as he glared at the Ra. "Now you've really made me mad, you reject!"

"Seriously, what's your beef with everyone **BUT** your dorm?" Lawrence spoke up from the sidelines. "Just because you might have gone to a prep school, doesn't automatically make you better than everyone else,"

The Obelisk Blue turned and gave him a death glare. "It does make us better than you! You'll see!" he yelled as he looked at his hand. "My victory is in hand! I summon Abyss Soldier in attack mode!"

A man-like whale creature came out onto the field, holding a trident in its hand **(1800/1300)**. "You think you are the only one who has effect monsters?" Alex asked as he smirked. "By sending one _WATER_ monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can send any monster on the field back to their owners hand,"

Discarding his Revival Jam, Abyss Soldier's effect came into fruition. "You best believe that your Phantom Thief has been caught! Back to your hand he goes!"

Sebastian growled lightly as he put the monster back into his hand. "Now attack his life points directly!" Alex ordered as his monster threw the trident right at the gaming duelist, hitting him with enough force to almost knock him off his feet.

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sebastian: 4000-2200**

"I set one more card and end my turn," the Obelisk Blue student said as his smirk grew wider. "This is where all you lesser duelists should be; underneath the boot of the Blue's,"

 **Turn 5: Sebastian**

Sebastian stood back up and looked at his opponent with derermination. "I'm...still ready...to game," he said as he drew his next card. "First I'll summon my Phantom Thief again, letting me look at your cards,"

After the same process as earlier, Sebastian smiled and showed him exactly the card he wanted gone. "Time to get rid of Bottomless Trap Hole,"

Alex dumped it into the Graveyard once he got his cards back. "Now, I'll activate the Spell Card Mercy or Genocide!" Sebastian said as he activated said card.

The card he activated showed an open hand on one side of the card and a hand carrying a small knife on the other side of the card. "This card allows me to draw 3 cards then discard two. If one of them happens to be a monster, then I get to special summon it," the gaming duelist explained as he drew his three cards, before looking at them, smiling. "The monster I just drew? Its going to be my key to victory,"

Alex burst out laughing as he gave a mocking clap. "That's hilarious!" he yelled as he watched on. "No card in your deck will be able to overcome my superior skills!"

Ignoring him, the gaming duelist took a deep breath as something inside of him started to come out. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" he asked his friend and opponent. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming,"

 _'Oh man he's really lost it!'_ Lawrence thought to himself. _'I shouldn't have dragged him into this!'_

"On days like these, people like you..." Sebastian said as he pointed his index finger at Alex. **"Should be burning in hell,"**

This surprised both the Obelisk Blue student and the other Ra Yellow, not expecting something like that to happen. Looking into Sebastian's eyes, Lawrence noticed a change...Sebastian's were no longer the bright blue color they always were. They were now amber colored.

"You may think I am a joke, but I'll summon someone who will make a joke out of you! I summon Game Warrior: Skeleton Jokester to the field!" The gaming duelist exclaimed as he slapped a monster onto the disk. The monster in question was a smaller skeleton who wore a bright blue jacket and had a large smile on his face **(1300/1400).**

"You've got to be kidding me," Alex said, laughing at the small monster. "That's your key to victory? More like key to defeat reject,"

"Jokester attack!"

"Sebastian have you gone mad!?" Lawrence asked. "You know that Abyss Soldier has more attack points than your monster!"

"Shut up reject," Alex said. "Clearly your new friend here wants to lose quicker,"

"Oh and Alex?"

Sebastian's voice made the Obelisk Blue student turn around. "If you don't know Skeleton Jokester's special effect, then you are going to have a bad time,"

Swiping its hand over its eye, the right socket of the skeleton monster was filed with a bright blue eye. "When in the battle phase, Skeleton Jokester gets an extra 1000 attack points!" the duelist said as his monster summoned a giant skull. **(1300-2300/1400)**

"Wait what!?"

"Let's continue!" Sebastian exclaimed to his monster. "Jokester, attack with Gaster Blaster Barrage!"

Behind the first floating skull, three more were summoned and began to hover over the Abyss Soldier. In the blink of an eye, the WATER monster was getting vaporized by lasers coming from the skull's mouths.

 **Alex: 4000-3500**

 **Sebastian: 2200**

"And now that leaves you wide open for an attack!" Sebastian yelled with a smile. "Phantom Thief, attack his life points directly!"

The mysterious monster grabbed its pistol and shot Alex's duel disk, subtracting the life points.

 **Alex: 3500-2100**

 **Sebastian: 2200**

"Alright Seb!" Lawrence exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "You got the lead!"

 _'This can't be happening!'_ Alex thought to himself in a panic as Sebastian glared at him with his amber eyes. _'How can this loser all of the sudden be stronger in just one turn after losing life points!?_

"I set a card facedown and end my turn," Sebastian said as he placed the card down. "You're first mistake was underestimating me,"

 **Turn 6: Alex**

Lawrence was confused. The Sebastian he had met the previous night was cheerful and laid back, while the one in the duel seems to be more serious. "I draw!" Alex exclaimed as he drew his next card.

"I activate the Spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving me 1000 life points," The blonde said as a his life points increased.

 **Alex: 3100**

 **Sebastian: 2200**

"Next, I will activate the Spell Card Lightning Vortex!" Alex exclaimed as a card that showed a large lightning bolt appeared on the field. "By discarding one card from my hand, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

Sebastian growled in annoyance as Phantom Thief and Skelton Jokester were destroyed by bolts of lightning. "And now with your field bare, I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode!"

A large blue bear appeared onto the field, it's sharp teeth bared and ready to fight. **(1400/1000)**.

"Let's get your Life Points closer to zero, shall we?" Alex asked playfully. "My Grizzly, attack him directly!"

The bear got a running head start as it charged it's way towards the gaming duelist. The monster jumped and slashed him, taking a good chunk of his life points.

 **Alex: 3100**

 **Sebastian: 2200-800**

"AHHH!"

Sebastian yelled in pain as if the monster had actually made contact with him. _'What's going on?'_ he asked himself as he clutched his chest in pain. _'These are just holograms...they can't actually be hurting me...can they?'_

Alex was starting to get a little impatient. "Hey loser, didn't you hear me?" he said, tapping his foot. "I ended my turn. Hurry up and finish your last turn so I can win this and go back to my dorm,"

 **Turn 7: Sebastian**

Sebastian nodded and gripped the top card of his deck as best as he could. A bright light began to illuminate from card as the duelist drew it, causing Sebastian to become confused. _'Why do I feel energized again?'_ he asked, but quickly shook it off as he looked at the card and smiled.

"I hope you are ready for defeat!"

* * *

 **(Commercial Bumper)**

 _Sebastian and Lawrence are playing video games in their dorm as Kingdom Keeper appeared behind his duelist and shook his head._

 **(Return from Commercial)**

 _Sebastian's face is shown on the right side of the screen, looking completely normal, but as night falls, his bright blue eyes turn into the amber color_

* * *

"I hope you are ready for defeat!"

Alex glared right at his opponent. "What was that loser? Did you just say that you hope I'm ready for defeat?"

"Well looks like your sense of hearing isn't blocked by your enormous ego," Sebastian taunted. "That's exactly what I said. In fact, this is the final turn!"

It was silent for a couple of seconds before a burst of laughter broke the peace. Alex was holding his stomach as if someone was gripping it really hard. "This is the final turn? Oh that's rich!" he exclaimed between giggles. "With no monsters on your side of the field, you are as good as done!"

"That's what you think," The gaming duelist said as he began to make his move. "First, I activate the Spell Card that I have set on the field, Monster Reborn, which lets me bring back a monster of my choosing!"

"Go ahead, bring back one your pathetic made up cards," the Obelisk blue student said, crossing his arms.

"Who said anything about my cards?"

This stunned the Obelisk Blue student. "W-what!? What do you mean?"

"You really don't pay attention in any classes, do you?" Sebastian asked. "And you've been here longer than Lawrence?"

"Hey!"

"Monster Reborn lets me pick one monster from a graveyard and summon it to the field. However, it doesn't say it has to be from _my_ graveyard," Sebastian explained as he pointed at Alex. "I choose the Abyss Soldier that lays in your graveyard!"

The card shot out from Alex's disk and flew right into Seb's waiting hand. "And now I special summon Abyss Soldier to my field!"

Alex's monster appeared, however it appeared to be slightly confused on why it was facing Alex and not his opponent. "Now you know your own monster's special ability. By discarding my Limit Break Spell Card, I destroy your Mother Grizzly!" The gaming duelist said as he sent the card to his grave. As soon as he did, the aquatic soldier shrugged comically and chucked its spear at the bear, destroying it.

"F-Fine!" Alex exclaimed, clearly not liking his predicament. "Even if you attack me with my own monster, I'll still be in the duel! And I have just the right card in hand to beat you!"

Sebastian smiled his signature grin. "Well it's a shame that you won't be able to use it," He said as he showed his next card. "Cause now I sacrifice your Abyss Soldier to tribute summon one of my other favorite cards!"

A video game controller fell down from the sky as a giant t.v. rose up from the ground. A monster appeared on the screen and it resembled a blonde female in a skin-tight light blue suit, holding a small gun in her hands. " _When there is a job to be done, this warrior will always complete it. When a problem arises in the cosmos, she is always the first to take action! Come forth, Level 7, Game Warrior: Bounty Hunter!"_

Sebastian entered a special button input and Bounty Hunter turned her attention to the screen. Reaching out, she grabbed the edges of the television screen and pulled herself out, materializing onto the field. **(2200/1900)**

Lawrence gazed upon the monster that Sebastian summoned and smiled. A new monster is always a sight to see, but a stronger monster is always extraordinary.

 _'Crap!'_ Alex thought in his head as he began to panic. _'Wait no...I'm fine! When he attacks, I'll activate my Trap Card and destroy_ _his monster! Then I'll summon my own to take out his life p-is that Heavy Storm?'_

"Amd just to make sure that pesky backrow doesn't get in the way, I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm!"

As soon as the gaming duelist said this, a large gust of wind appeared and destroyed all the facedown Spell/Trap cards on the field. "And now I activate the last card in my hand, Graphic Acceleration!"

The card appeared on the field and the card art showed a computer and a half finished character. "What does that card do?!" Alex asked in worry.

"I'm glad you asked, cause I'm gonna tell you!" Sebastian said with a smirk. "Sometimes, people say graphics change a game completely and that is exactly what this card does. By removing from play the monsters in my graveyard, Bounty Hunter's attack points get increased by 300!"

Lawrence began counting on his fingers. "Let's see...Nightmare Controller, Phantom Thief, and Skeleton Jokester...2200 plus 900 is exactly 3100!" he exclaimed as he pumped his fist. "That means Seb wins!"

Bounty Hunter was surrounded in a green glowing light as her textures were more defined to the point where she almost looked life like. **(2200-3100/1900)**

"No!" Alex shouted. "This is impossible!"

Sebastian turned his attention to his opponent. "What you need to learn is that rank doesn't mean everything," he said. "All that matters is that you can hold yourself in a duel,"

He pointed at his monster. "Alright Bounty Hunter, finish this duel off with Plasma Whip!" the gaming duelist ordered as the female monster flipped open her gun, revealing a whip made out of plasma material. She jumped and whipped Alex, taking his life points down to zero.

"NOOOOO!"

 **Alex: 3100-0**

 **Sebastian: 800**

 **Winner: Sebastian**

The holograms disappeared from the field as Alex fell to his knees. "Game over," Sebastian said as he fell to one knee, still feeling the burning sensation from Mother Grizzly's claws.

"Sebastian!" Lawrence yelled as he rushed to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," the other Ra student said between heavy breaths. "I don't know exactly why i feel this drained, but I'll recover,"

Alex stood up and began to throw a hissy fit. "I can't believe this!" he yelled in anger as he pointes at the Ra Yellows. "That wasn't a win, you hear me? It was a fluke and that is all it ever will be!"

And with that, the Obelisk Blue ran off, leaving the roommates alone in the forest. Sebastian stood up, but after a couple steps, he fell, losing consciousness on the way down...

* * *

 **(Commercial)**

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open as he was blinded by the bright white room he was in. He began to sit up, holding his head while doing so. "Did someone get the number of that..."

He was interrupted by a gasp that was to the side of him. The gaming duelist turned and saw a nurse who had reddish-hair and was holding a tray of food. "Mr. Blackwell, you are awake!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I went to sleep?" he asked in confusion.

"You weren't asleep young man," the nurse explained. "You've been knocked out for two days,"

This surprised the Ra Yellow student as he sat up quickly. "TWO DAYS!?" he yelled. "But, I just missed two days of school!"

The nurse put her hand on his arm to calm him. "You are fine dear. Chancellor Sheppard excused you from your classes until you get better," she said, making the first-year student relax. "However, he said that he wanted to speak with you after you awoke,"

"The Chancellor...wants to speak with me?"

The nurse nodded and stepped back so Sebastian could step out of the bed. Still wearing the same clothes underneath his jacket as he was during the duel, the gaming duelist stood up and slipped his yellow jacket on. "Thank you Ms..."

"My name is Fonda Fontaine, but you call me Professor Fontaine," she said with a small smile. "And if you are going to ask, then yes, I am a teacher as well as a nurse,"

Sebastian shrugged. "I wasn't going to ask that, I did hear about you from my older sister. What I am wondering is how you were able to watch over me while you had classes?" he asked as she gave a light giggle.

"Oh I had Dr. Crowler sub my class for me!" she said, her smile growing even more. "It was quite hilarious to hear from the students how bad he was at teaching my class. He was also trying to act like me for some odd reason.."

The student smiled as he began to leave the infirmary. "Well thank you so much for your help Ms. Fontaine. I really appreciate you watching over me as I recovered," he said as walked out of the building, the nurse waving goodbye to him.

Making his way towards the Chancellor's office, Sebastian began to recall the events of the duel from a couple days ago. He remember that he won and beat the annoying Obelisk elitist. About halfway through the duel however, he remembered that a burning hatred began to escape his body as he felt energized. While in this state, the Mother Grizzly monster attacked him directly. Even though it was a hologram, it felt lifelike, as if the claws of monster really sliced his chest open. _'I've only heard of things like this happening to people who participated in Shadow Games,'_ he thought to himself as he reached the elevator to Sheppard's office. _'Yugi Moto was one of the many people who could survive those kinds of duels...could I perhaps be closely related to hin in some way?'_

He laughed to himself silently as the elevator was moving. "Yeah right," he said between laughs. The elevator stopped moving and the doors open revealing a large room. In the middle was a desk and in the chair behind it was a big, well-dressed bald man. "Um...Chancellor Sheppard?"

The man turned his attention to Sebastian and smiled. "Ah yes, Mr. Blackwell! Please do come in!"

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Sorry if this took a long time, I've had a lot of writer's block lately so I needed to stop and think for a bit. I hope the duel itself was interesting, but I know I can always improve, so please tell me what I can do better so this can be a pleasent experience for all of us. I also created a custom summon chant, which I will be using for all of Sebastian's stronger monsters. I don't know if mine was good at all, so please let me know! Until next time guys, have a good day and happy reading!**

* * *

 **Nightmare Controller**

 **2 stars (ATK: 450/DEF: 550)**

 **Effect: FLIP: When this card is destroyed in battle after a flip summon, turn the attacking monster into defense position. Then, destroy this card**

 **Game Warrior: Phantom Thief (Persona 5 protagonist)**

 **4 stars (ATK: 1400/DEF: 900)**

 **Effect: When Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned successfully, look at all of your opponents cards in their hand and choose one for them to discard. Then return cards to your opponents hand**

 **Mercy or Genocide (Spell Card)**

 **Effect: Draw three cards from your deck. If there is a monster in those three cards, you can special summon it to the field and discard the other two cards.**

 **Game Warrior: Skeleton Jokester (Undertale series)**

 **5 stars (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)**

 **Effect: Activate when you declare an attack with Skeleton Jokester. Until the end of the battle phase, increase this monster's attack points by a 1000**

 **Game Warrior: Bounty Hunter (Samus Aran inspiration)**

 **7 stars (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1900)**

 _ **This warrior battles through space, protecting many different worlds in the process. Though she is powerful, this hunter is much better with her power armor**_

 **Graphic Acceleration (Spell Card)**

 **Effect: You can only equip this to a Game Warrior monster on your side of the field. Remove from play as many Game Warriors from your graveyard and increase the attack points of that monster x300 for each monster.**

* * *

 **I would like to give a shutout to Loki in the review section who gave me the idea for Graphic Acceleration. I hope you don't mind that I tweaked the idea a bit! I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Important Discussions

**Alright guys, coming to the third chapter in the story! I am loving how people are at least checking my story and for the choice few who are giving it a chance, thank you so much! Please, I always will appreciate the constructive criticism, all I want to do is improve this story so it fits to all of your guys's liking! If you have any questions, feel free to pm me or leave a review and I'll answer you in pm! Alright, onto the third chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Important Discussions**

Sebastian walked into the large office and took a seat across from Chancellor Sheppard. "Um..not to be rude sir," the first-year student began, fiddling with his hands. "But why do you want to speak with me?"

The older man nodded put a serious expression on his face. "You recently had a duel, didn't you?" He asked the gaming duelist. "With an Obelisk Blue by the name of Alex Lance?"

Sebastian nodded in respnse. "Yes I did. He was picking on my roomate, so I stopped him," he answered. "He then challenged me to a duel,"

"And you beat him!" Sheppard exclaimed with a smile. "Not everyone can say that they beat a higher ranked student on their first day,"

The Chancellor then leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk. "Even with the impressive victory, I am more interested about what took place after the duel," he explained. "What do you remember?"

Sebastian put his hand on his chin. "I remember summoning one of my monsters and having a form of rage towards Alex. A few moments later in the duel, he attacked my life points directly and the attack from his monster actually felt like it hit me. I mean, I could actually feel the sting from the Mother Grizzly's claws," he explained. "After I beat him, I began feeling weak and then I passed out. And now we are here,"

Sheppard looked concerned for the Ra Yellow student.

"Mr. Blackwell...Have you heard of Shadow Games?"

 **(Intro)**

Sebastian left the giant main building and began walking around the front lawn. The conversation kept playing through his mind.

 _(Flashback to 10 minutes ago)_

 _'Shadow Games?' Sebastian asked, his eyes growing wide._

 _'That's correct young man,' Chancellor Sheppard answered. 'I'm sure you have heard of Yugi Moto's many triumphs over duelists who used the deadly game,'_

 _The gaming duelist nodded. 'Whoever lost the duel would be banished to the Shadow Realm,' he recalled from his memory. 'But what do I have to do with them?'_

 _'If you are feeling real attacks coming from Duel Monsters, then you might be feeling the effects of a Shadow Game,'_

( _Back to the present)_

The Ra Yellow came to one of the trees in the lawn and rested against it, closing his eyes to think about it more.

 _(Back to the flashback)_

 _'How would I be affected by those if a Millennium Item isn't being used?!'_

 _'Well, your friend, Lawrence, brought you to the infirmary after your little accident. Lucky for you, I just so happened to be there talking to Ms. Fontaine,' Sheppard answered. 'As he explained what happened, he brought up the fact that your eye color changed from bright blue to a darker, amber color,'_

 _The Ra Yellow student raised his hand to his eye. 'Maybe that's why I felt that strange anger?'_

 _Sheppard put his hand on his chin. 'My theory is that when your eyes changed color, the so called "Shadow Game" began," he concluded._

 _(Present)_

Sebastian sat in deep thought as he was trying to work out the problem in his head. _'Does that mean if I lose a duel with my eyes turning amber, will I be sent to the Shadow Realm?'_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. _'I can't keep questioning this. I need to get ready for the promotional exams. I have already missed a lot of time to study...'_

"HEY!"

The gaming-duelist's eyes snapped open as the loud voice caught his attention. He groaned as soon as he realized who it was: Alex, and with him were two other similar looking Obelisk Blue boys that Sebastian would guess were his cronies.

"That's the reject?" The boy on the left asked the blonde Obelisk.

"Yup, that's him!" Alex exclaimed as he got right into the GW duelist's face. "Now that I have two of my boys with me to be witnesses, I'll prove that your little "win" the other day was just a fluke!"

Sebastian helped himself up by holding onto the tree behind him. "Look, as much as I would like to prove you wrong once again, both my deck and my Duel Disk are at my dorm. So I won't be doing any dueling until I can get there," he said as tried walking away. "So sorry, 'your highness',"

Alex grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the tree. "Well looks like I get to do what Obelisks should be doing to everyone that is below them; putting you in your place!" he yelled as he pulled his fist back.

"If you touch him, then the Disciplinary Committee will see to it that you are expelled. That would suck on the first week, wouldn't it?"

All four of the boys looked up into the tree and found another Ra Yellow standing on one of the branches. It was a female, with the same kind of uniform as the Obelisk Blue girls, but instead of the blue skirt and blue lines, the colors were yellow. "Oh wonderful, yet another Ra Reject," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "Run along girly; this is none of your business,"

"It _is_ my business," The girl said as she swung down from the branch and landed on the ground, causing the three Obelisk Blues to step back. "I happened to see three Obelisk snobs are messing with somebody from my dorm, I'm going to step in and stand up for..."

She implied to get his name. "Sebastian," The raven-haired male replied with a small smile. "Sebastian Blackwell,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akiru Takahashi," Akiru introduced as she then turned back to the Obelisk boys, strapping on her Duel Disk. "Now if you don't mind, I'll take his place and duel you,"

"Fine with me," Alex said as he strapped his own Duel Disk to his arm. "Just as long as I get to crush a Ra today, I'll be happy,"

"I'll be glad to shut up an elitist Obelisk,"

"DUEL!"

 **Akiru: 4000**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Akiru**

"Ladies first," Akiru started as she drew her five cards and added the sixth off the draw. "First I'll set a monster facedown and place two more cards down behind it. You're move,"

 **Turn 2: Alex**

"Weak," Alex said as he drew his sixth card and looked over his before glaring at Sebastian. "You should remember this card loser; 7-Colored Fish, come swimming to the field!

As soon as he said this, the rainbow-colored fish from Sebastian's duel came back onto the field **(1800/800)**. "Oh yes, I remember that fish. I'm pretty sure I turned him into sushi pretty quickly as well!" The Ra male exclaimed with a confident smile on his face.

"Whatever. 7-Colored Fish, attack her facedown monster!" Alex ordered. The fish zipped towards the facedown card and revealed a bird creature with blue armor plating on its chest **(1600/1600)**. The bird cried out as it shattered into pieces. "Of course, another weak monster. This is going to be easier than I thought!"

Akiru just smiled. "You must not know Birdface's special ability! Once he is sent to the graveyard by way of battle, I get to add one Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand!" She did just that and shuffled her deck again.

"Whatever. I'll destroy her too," Alex said as he set one card down. "I end my turn with a facedown,"

 **Turn 3: Akiru**

"I draw!" Akiru yelled as she drew her next card. "And since I pulled the Harpie Lady out of my deck, I will summon her to the field!" As she said this, she slapped a monster card onto her disk. A human-bird female hybrid flew up from the card, her red hair flowing through the wind. Sharp claws landed on the field and the Harpie Lady was prepared to battle **(1300/1400)**. "And that's not all. Her special ability boosts all WIND monsters by 300 attack points! Including herself!"

A sudden gust of wind blew between the two duelists, powering up her Harpie Lady **(1300-1600/1400)**. "Harpies?" Sebastian asked as his new friend smirked. "You must have really liked Mai Valentine, huh?"

Alex and the two cronies looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Why are you trying to be like someone you'll never be?" One of the cronies said.

"I mean, look at us; we are the best tag team duelists ever and we are original," the other said. "Nobody else compares to us!"

"Looks you guys are just stealing the nickname of the Paradox Brothers,"

Both of Alex's cronies face vaulted. "Just end your turn!"

"After a facedown card,"

 **Turn 4: Alex**

"Finally," The Obelisk student said as he looked over his hand after drawing a card. "Looks like your monster isn't going to stay on the field for long, especially activate the Field Spell card, A Legendary Ocean!"

Between the two duelists, an ocean appeared, Alex's 7-Colored Fish jumping in. Harpie Lady jumped into the air and landed on the tree branch as the Obelisk Blue's monster was circling in the water **(1800-2000/800)**. "Now I will summon Unshaven Angler in attack mode to really deal some damage to you!"

A large angler fish appeared on the field, it's sharp claws clamping together for battle **(1500-1700/1600)**. "And now, 7-Colored Fish, attack her stupid Harpie Lady!" The fish swam towards the bird-like woman and jumped at her.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Karma Cut!" Akiru exclaimed as she revealed her facedown card. "By discarding one card into my graveyard, I can remove from play one face-up monster on your side of the field! And I bet you can guess who!"

As the fish leapt out of water, a large blade made of wind came and sliced the fish in half, shattering it and forcing Alex to place it in his pocket. "You may have destroyed my 7-Colored Fish, but I still have my Unshaven Angler to attack you!" Said monster swam up and jumped into the air, biting down on the Harpie Lady, destroying her.

 **Akiru: 4000-3900**

 **Alex: 4000**

"Now I end my turn,"

 **Turn 5: Akiru**

"Draw!"

Akiru added the next card she drew and looked over her hand. "Never mess with a lady or you will get the queen! Harpie Queen, come on out to the field!" she exclaimed as she slapped another card on her tray. This monster was yet another Harpie, but this time, the woman had a blue jumpsuit with green hair, with yellow claws on both her hands and feet **(1900/1200)**. "And now, we are really going to speed things up, with the spell card Magical Mallet!"

"Magical Mallet?" Sebastian asked aloud. "What does that do?"

"I've never even heard of that card!"

"What it allows me to do is to place cards from my hand into my deck, shuffle it, and then draw that many cards once again. I can even place this card into the deck and if I draw it again, I can keep playing it!" Akiru explained as she placed two cards plus said Magical Mallet inside of her deck. She then shuffled it and drew the new three cards. "Perfect! I activate the Equip Spell Card United We Stand!"

She slid a card into the spell/trap card slot and it was revealed to be two hands connected in what seems like a handshake. "For every face-up monster on my side of the field, my Harpie Queen gains 800 attack points and defense points!" The queen jumped into the air as her claws became sharper **(1900-2700/1200-2000)**. "And now, Harpie Queen, attack Unshaven Angler with Air Slash!"

The green-haired Harpie flew at high speeds and slashed the large fish with her claws, shattering it into pixels.

 **Akiru: 3900**

 **Alex: 4000-3000**

Alex gritted his teeth as he saw his life points go down. "How does it feel?" Sebastian asked with a confident smirk on his face. "You guys think you are so perfect, but you can't really defend yourself when proven otherwise!"

"Shut up reject!" Alex exclaimed as he then turned his attention back to Akiru. "You won't have the lead for long..."

"I'll end my turn, but you aren't going to win this duel," Akiru said, putting her hands on her hips.

 **Turn 6: Alex**

"It's my turn now!" Alex said as he drew his card. "And I'll be summoning Abyss Soldier!" The whale-like humanoid from Sebastian's duel with the Obelisk appeared back on the field **(1800/1300)**. And with the extra boost from A Legendary Ocean, the monster became even stronger **(1800-2000/1300)**. "And since the reject wants to keep talking about "beating" me in our last duel, I bet he remembers what happens when I discard a WATER-type monster," The Obelisk slid a monster card into his graveyard.

"He can send your monster back to your hand!"

"That's right! Goodbye Harpie Queen!" The green-haired Harpie was sent back to the Winged-Beast duelist's hand, destroying the United We Stand Spell Card as well. "And now, my Abyss Soldier, attack the reject directly!" The Abyss Soldier hoisted it's trident and chucked it right at Akiru, hitting her and draining some of her life points. The force of the attack made the lady Ra fall to her knees.

 **Akiru: 3900-1900**

 **Alex: 3000**

Alex began laughing as Akiru was struggling to find her footing, finally getting to a kneeling position. "This is how it should always be. Make sure you kiss my boots while you're down there loser,"

"Get...over yourself..." The female Ra said as she got up onto her two feet. "I activate my facedown Jar of Greed! It let's me draw one card from my deck," She explained as she drew another card from her deck, even as she struggled. She smiled lightly at the card.

"Like you will have any time to even use that card," Alex scoffed. "Before I end my turn, I will be equipping the Equip Spell, Gravity Ax - Grarl to my Abyss Soldier!" A large ax appeared in the Abyss Soldier's hands, replacing the trident. "This equip spell boosts my monsters attack by 500 while not letting you change the battle positions of any of your monsters!" A green glow came over the ax, showing the power that it had within **(2000-2500/1300)**. "And now I am done. Once your turn is over, I'll be able to get over anything you put down and really put you rejects in your place," He then turned to Sebastian. "And as soon as I'm done with crazy bird lady over here, you're next!"

Sebastian looked on as his new friend struggled to look up at the Obelisk student and is powerful WATER monster...

* * *

 **(Commercial Break)**

 **Sebastian was sitting down on his bed playing his handheld game before being tackled by Lawrence, who wouldn't let go of him. The Game Warrior duelist sighed as he looked at his friend/roommate in disappointment**

* * *

Turn **7: Akiru**

"D-draw!" Akiru exclaimed through gritted teeth as she added her next card to her hand and looked it over. _'I have to play smart here. If I play a monster in defense position, I could never change it into attack position. I also don't have a strong enough monster on the field...unless...'_ She thought to herself as she looked at her hand some more. Sebastian moved behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her cards. After looking at them, he smirked.

"You are in a lot of trouble blueberry,"

"First of all, I will activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed!" Akiru called out as she slipped a card into her Spell/Trap card slots on her disk. "This allows me to draw two more cards and add them to my hand," She did just that and looked at the two new cards in her hand.

"I'm gonna activate the Field Spell Card, Harpie's Hunting Ground!" Akiru called out as she put a card into the field spell slot. This got rid of the Legendary Ocean and changed the scenery in a large forest, complete with different Harpie's flying in the air. This decreased the Abyss Soldier's attack points by 200 **(2500-2300/1300)**. "This gives all Winged-Beast type monsters on the field an extra 200 attack points and defense points!"

"So what, you destroyed my field spell and weakened my monster a little bit," Alex taunted. "You don't have any monsters on your field and I have a monster that will still end this duel next turn,"

"Well now I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to return my Harpie Lady #1 to the field!" Akiru answered back as her Harpie returned to the field **(1300-1800/1400)**. "And before you keep going on about still having the stronger monster, whenever a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters is normal summoned or special summoned to the field with Harpie's Hunting Ground out, I get to select one Spell/Trap card on the field and destroy it. And guess which one I am destroying?"

Gravity Ax-Grarl was shattered and the trident returned to the Abyss Soldier's hands **(2300-1800/1300)**. "Yes! Now you are back on equal footing!" Sebastian exclaimed happily.

"And I'm not done! I am going to play the Spell Card Elegant Egotist!" Akiru exclaimed, as she revealed her next card. "If a Harpie Lady is on my side of the field, then I can special summon one Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck!" Right next to the Harpie Lady that was on the field before, three more bird-like ladies appeared, flying overhead before landing in a triangle formation. The one in the front almost looked identical to the one already summon, but also had golden armor. The one to the right had blue hair while the one on the left had orange hair, but both having the golden armor that other one had as well. Harpie's Hunting Ground's effect activated, giving the three sisters an extra boost. **(1950-2150/2100)**. Since Harpie Lady #1 was also out on the field, the sisters also gained an extra 300 attack points **(2150-2450/2100)**. "And to cap this off, I will be activating the final spell in my hand, Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" The three Harpie's flew into the air and an actual triangle-like shape of energy appeared in front of them. "This boosts my Harpie Lady Sisters' attack points up to 2700 until the end of the turn, as well as nullifying any Spell/Trap cards on your side of the field!"

 **HLS: (2450-2700/2100)**

"Even if you destroy my monster and attack me directly, you still won't win the duel on this turn!" Alex yelled towards the Ra female. "I'll be able to get over your monsters and win this duel!"

"Well you forget that I still have a normal summon on this turn!"

"WHAT!?"

"The last card in my hand, Harpie's Brother!" Akiru shot back as she revealed the last card in her hand. She summoned the monster, this one a male Harpie monster with black spiky hair and red clothing, with black and red wings. It landed on the field and crossed its arms, ready for battle. And with both the Field Spell and Harpie Lady #1's effects, the male creature became even more powerful **(1800-2300/600)**. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Boss got beaten!?"

"By two Ras!?"

"Attack my monsters and end this duel!"

The Harpie Lady Sisters flew towards the Abyss Soldier at a high speed, all three of them slicing right through the monster.

 **Akiru: 1900**

 **Alex: 3100-2400**

Harpie's Brother was next as he flew towards the Obelisk. The male Harpie creature spun around and kicked Alex directly in the chest.

 **Akiru: 1900**

 **Alex: 2400-100**

Harpie Lady #1 was last, jumping up high into the air, before dive-bombing towards the three Obelisks. The two twins ran out of the way, but the leader of the bunch was not so lucky, getting hit dead on by sharp claws and talons.

 **Akiru: 1900; Winner**

 **Alex: 100-0**

The holograms disappeared as Alex fell down to one knee. "Elitist snob..." Akiru said as she deactivated her Duel Disk and slipped it back inside of her backpack. "Just because you are a "higher" color than us, doesn't make you the best duelist around. As evidence shows, you have already been beaten by two Ras and it hasn't even been a full week yet," She turned around and Sebastian ran up to her with a big grin on his face. Alex began to stand up, being helped up to his feet by the two twins.

"This isn't over!"

And with that, the three Obelisks ran off in the direction of their dorms. "That was amazing!" Sebastian exclaimed as Akiru turned to him. "You were really able to play down to the last card in your hand and you came from behind to really bash him!" As he continued, Akiru began to blush madly from the compliments.

"Uh...thanks..." she said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well now I am seeing a completely different side of you!" The raven-haired teen said. "One minute you are taking down Obelisk snobs like Alex, the next you are acting completely shy!" He was met with a stiff punch in the arm. "OW! Damn it, what the hell was that for!?"

"Let's go teaser," she said as she put her hand on his back and began pushing him. "All the Ra Yellows heard what happened and how you were out for the count for the past couple of days. Which means now, you are going to need somebody to help you study for the promotional exams tomorrow,"

The two Ra students made their way to the library to begin their studying. While spending their times going through books and doing practice tests, the two began to talk about their selves and what it was like back at home. Akiru idolized Mai Valentine and how she was able to hang with people like Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler though not really having anything special about her. When Sebastian brought up the perfume trick during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, the Winged-Beast called it nothing but trying to get ahead of the already expanding game. When asking about what made Sebastian make the Game Warrior archetype, he explained the story of how when he was young, both of his parents and older sister were out busy, doing their own thing; his parents with their jobs and his sister being here the whole time. Playing video games by himself and with friends is how he was able to keep himself busy and when he heard about the create-an-archetype contest, he gathered his most powerful deck at the time and entered. Using semi-strong monsters and powerful Spell/Trap cards, he was able to blow past everyone else in the contest and submit the ideas of his favorite video game characters to become apart of Duel Monsters. "I just felt like it would set me apart from all the different duelists in the world. If I had my own archetype to call my own, then I really felt like I could properly shine. And that's how the Game Warriors came to be. Just from a kid's love of going to different worlds and having different friends that he could on these adventures with,"

After countless hours of studying, the two Ras walked back to their dorms. Since there weren't that many female Ra students in the Yellows, they didn't have a separate building for the boys and girls; all the girls rooms were on the top floor while the boys rooms were on the first and second floor. After hugging his new friend goodbye, Sebastian walked to his dorm room and knocked on the door. After hearing some rustling, the door opened to reveal Lawrence, brushing his teeth. The toothbrush fell out of his mouth as he ran and tackled his friend down to the ground. "Oh my god, Seb! I was so worried about you! Are you okay, are you feeling better, are you-"

"L-Lawrence for the love of god, I CAN'T BREATHE!"

The strange Ra Yellow student got off of his friend who stood up and dusted himself off. He then picked up his toothbrush for his roommate. "You might wanna go wash this off," he said as Lawrence took it and washed it off in the sink.

The two sat down for a while to do some extra studying before bed. "So what happened with you today? The nurse said you would be out this morning, but you didn't come here until now," Lawrence asked his friend. Sebastian went into full detail about how he was stopped by Alex and the Jin Twins, the name of the twins that he found out from his roommate. He then told him about Akiru and how she was able to defeat the bully with her deck of Winged-Beasts. "That's amazing! Now he has been beaten by two Ras which means now he can't really brag about being better!"

"Exactly! Now, I've had a long day of recovering, watching a duel, and studying. I am going to need some sleep if I have any chance of being ready for the exam tomorrow," The GW duelist said as he turned over in his bed. "Night buddy,"

* * *

That next morning, a fleet of ships and airplanes cruised through the ocean. It was almost like they were heading straight for a war of some kind. "Well everyone," The captain spoke to his crew. "It's been a long journey, it seems like everyone's been after us with attack subs, secret spies, and air force fighters, but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our destination with our payload safe and intact. Now full speed ahead, this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy get's their new rare cards!"

* * *

Sebastian was sound asleep in his room, not even realizing that the sun had come up. Both Lawrence and Akiru stood over his bed, both of them shaking their heads. Does he not realize that the exams start in like 30 minutes?" Lawrence asked as tried shaking the other teen to wake up, but to no avail.

"I think I might have an idea," Akiru said as she pulled out her duel disk and placed a card on it. Harpie Lady #1 appeared and looked at her master, waiting for an order. "Harpie Lady #1, I'm going to need you to shriek as loud as you possibly can, can you do that for me?" The monster nodded and got as close to the GW duelist as possible. It then shrieked, making Sebastian jump almost as high as the ceiling.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled as he hid underneath his bed. "The banshees are here! Everyone, prepare for combat!" After his yelling fit was over, he looked out from his hiding spot to see Lawrence, Akiru, and Harpie Lady #1 laughing at him. "Oh hardee-har-har! What the heck guys!?"

"Well, you weren't getting up and you were sleeping through your alarm...sounded like a Korean boy band or something..." Lawrence was saying as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, just because I love BTS does not mean you get to make fun of me!" The gaming duelist said as he crawled out from underneath his bed. "Who's the wise guy who came up with this plan anyways? I will be glad to introduce them to a whole slew of gaming monsters who would gladly make them feel my wrath!"

Lawrence, in fear, pointed Akiru. "It was all her! We have the promotional exams today and you weren't waking up, so she came up with the idea!" he yelled as Akiru turned to Sebastian's roommate with a shocked expression.

"Lawrence! You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"Akiru..."

Sebastian got up, grabbed his clothes for the day, and went into the bathroom. After coming out, he was dressed in black slacks and a black under shirt. He then grabbed his yellow blazer, put it on, and grabbed his bag. "I will get revenge on you for this...and it won't be pretty!" he said to the female Ra as he walked out of the room and towards the main building for the exams.

* * *

It had already been an hour through the test and Sebastian, Bastion, Akiru, and Lawrence were a decent way through their tests. "45 minutes left to complete the test, students," the Professor who was watching over the class, Professor Banner stated. Sebastian was working on one of the final problems on the test when he was distracted by a certain Slifer Red who was running in late. Jaden seemed to be talking to his buddy Syrus about him talking during the test.

"Hey Slacker, keep it down!" Chazz, the Obelisk Blue from the entrance exams, yelled from his seat. "Unlike you, some of us are trying to pass this test,"

"Hey, I try and pass, it just doesn't end up that way," Jaden argued.

"Oh Jaden..."

The argument was cut short by Professor Banner, who called the Slifer up to his desk to get his test. It didn't take that long for Jaden to take a seat right by Syrus and pass out asleep. After the test had ended, everyone had turned in their tests, even the students who didn't finish. "Alright students, the written exam is over. Now please, walk, don't run, to the card shop to get your new rare cards,"

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear..."

As soon as the words "new rare cards" left the mouth of the Slifer Headmaster, every student, minus Sebastian, Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus had left the classroom to go to the card shop to get new cards. _'Well I'm definitely glad I'm not doing there,'_ The gaming duelist thought to himself. _'I would get trampled to death if I even tried making my way over to the card shop!'_

"Everyone is at the card shop trying to improve their decks before the field tests," He heard Bastion talking to Jaden and Syrus.

"Well, if people are trying to improve their decks, then why aren't you and Sebastian going there?" Syrus asked. "Wouldn't you guys want to try getting some more help with your decks?"

"Oh please, one errant card and the delicate balance of my deck would be thrown off," Bastion replied.

"Same here," Sebastian added. _'But I am guessing that both Lawrence and Akiru went off to get there share,'_

"Well mine wouldn't,"

"Well then let's go Sy!" The GW duelist turned and saw Jaden dragging Syrus out of the door. "There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!"

"Well I might as well go and find Lawrence and Akiru," Sebastian told Bastion. "Who knows, maybe Akiru can find cards to boost her Harpie deck. And I don't even know what Lawrence uses, but maybe he'll find something to help him as well,"

At the card shack, students were banging on the steel door of the card shack, pushing there way forward to try and be the first ones inside to get their hands on the new cards. In front of the doors were guards, trying to keep the duelists contained and try and push them back. "Oh children!" A police officer walked up and called out to the kids banging on the door. "Are you looking for these?"

In his hands was a steel briefcase, that made the kids cheer loudly. The metal doors were starting to crack open, which made the kids even more rowdy. "Then come get them!" he yelled as he went inside. The doors then fully opened and the students rushed inside to see that the briefcase was on the table.

And empty.

The students who had pushed their way into the shop face faulted. Akiru and Lawrence had made their way to the front of the crowd and were surprised to see the empty briefcase. "Where'd they all go?" Lawrence asked his new friend, who just shrugged.

A counter-girl, named Sadie, was standing by the briefcase right next to a tall man in a black hat and trench coat. "You all know the rules," she started as she pointed to the man in black. "First come, first serve,"

"And I was here first, so I took every pack!" The man exclaimed.

The crowd began to disperse with negative emotions as both Lawrence and Akiru mentally cursed. "Darn it!" Akiru said as they both turned away from shop and began to walk out. "Oh well, I might as well just try and take the field test with what I've got,"

"Well I needed all the help I can get!" Lawrence said as he began to shake nervously. "I've lost almost every single duel at this Academy and I could have really used some of those rare cards...my deck isn't up to par with everyone else here," He held his head down in shame as he began to walk away from the female Ra. She ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lawrence, even though I've never seen you duel, I bet your deck has many surprises," she said, making him look up from the ground and at her. "It doesn't matter how many strong monsters you have in your deck, it's how you play the cards in your hand. Mai Valentine was doing a decent job against Marik by using the cards that she had in full effect until he used his powers to get the upper hand. It doesn't take that much to pull ahead in a duel and it takes perfect strategy to win a duel,"

The strange Ra Yellow looked up and smiled lightly. "Are you sure? What if I get matched up with you or Sebastian? I won't stand a chance," he said as they both began walking towards the field test. "I only have one ace card and even with a strong effect, I don't think I can win,"

"Yes you can," Akiru said as they entered the large building to see a bunch of fields lined up for the test. "Look, there's Sebastian. Let's go talk to him," The two walked up to their friend who got his custom duel disk ready for his duel.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. "Any luck on the cards?"

"Nope, someone bought them all!" Akiru told him. "It was a creepy guy in a black trench coat. As soon as we all got into the card shop, all of the cards in the briefcase were gone,"

"All of them?"

"Yes!"

Sebastian turned to look at Lawrence who looked sad. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked his roommate. "Just because you couldn't get any rare cards, doesn't mean that you won't do well in your field test,"

"I'm matched up against you,"

The two Ra Yellows looked at each other, Sebastian with a light smile and Lawrence with a depressed look. "Well whatever happens in our duel, I want you to give me the fight of a lifetime, 'kay Lawrence?" The GW duelist said to his friend.

"Yeah...sure..."

 **"Will Sebastian Blackwell and Lawrence White please report to test field #4 please. I repeat, will Sebastian Blackwell and Lawrence White report to test field #4,"**

Both of the Ra Yellows walked to the dueling field that they needed to. Lawrence placed his Duel Disk on his arm as both duelists entered their decks. "Remember what I said Lawrence," Sebastian stated as he looked at his friend, who was looking down at his feet. People were gathering to watch the duels taking place, especially the one with the two Ra Yellows.

"Well look who it is,"

"It's the little freak!"

"Let's hope this Ra reject isn't friends with that loser!"

The voices from the Obelisk Blues were starting to fill the arena. _'Their right,'_ Lawrence thought to himself as tears began to well up in his eyes. _'Why is Sebastian even friends with me? He should be running away from me...I just want people to accept that I am ga-'_

"Lawrence? You ready?"

He looked up to see Sebastian ready to duel. "Oh. Yeah, I am ready,"

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **Sebastian: 4000**

 **Lawrence: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sebastian**

"Looks like I will start," Sebastian offered as he drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "I'll start off by summoning my Gaming Junkie in defense mode!" As he put a monster card on his tray, a couch popped up from the ground and on it, was a heavy set man with a handheld device in his hands **(600/300)**. "And with a facedown, my turn will be over," He said as a facedown card appeared at his feet "Give me your best shot!"

 **Turn 2: Lawrence**

"Draw!" Lawrence exclaimed as he looked at his hand. "I guess I will set one monster card in defense mode and call it a turn!" As he said this, a horizontal card appeared a decent distance in front of him. "And that's all I got,"

 **Turn 3: Sebastian**

"That's it?" The raven-haired teen said as he drew his next card. "Well I am now going to tribute my Gaming Junkie to summon Game Warrior: Man from Blackwater in attack mode!" The heavy set man disappeared in a flash of light and in his place was a cowboy riding a large black horse. The cowboy was dressed in black western clothing, having a pure white cowboy hat and two pistols on his hips in the holsters. The horse snorted as the cowboy got ready for a battle **(2300/1400)**.

"A cowboy? Do they make any cowboy video games?" Lawrence asked his friend in confusion.

"Uh, have you never heard of Red Dead Redemption?" Sebastian asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Only one of the best games of this generation," The cowboy tipped his hat towards its duelist before looking back at Lawrence and his defense mode monster. "And now, it's high noon! Man from Blackwater, attack Lawrence's facedown monster with Scud Shot!" Sebastian's monster, almost faster than the eye could see, grabbed its pistol and fired a shot at the horizontal card that was on Lawrence's side of the field. The card that was revealed to be Giant Soldier of Stone **(1300/2000)**.

"My monster!"

"Lawrence, you do realize that my monster had 300 more attack points than your defense points?"

"Oh...yeah..."

"Of course, the loser has no idea what he is doing while he is dueling,"

"Should he even be in Duel Academy if he has no idea how to duel?"

Lawrence was being berated by comment after comment. Sebastian looked around in frustration at all the people who were making fun of his friend and he finally snapped. "HEY!" he yelled, making everybody who was talking in the arena shut up. "Why the hell are you guys making fun of him? He has done absolutely nothing wrong and yet you guys treat him as he is an outcast and nobody wants to hang out with him! I am his friend and I am proud to call him my friend! So knock it off or there will be a problem!"

All the students who were watching were speechless and even some of the duels that were beside them stopped to see what the commotion was. Akiru was in the middle of her duel with Dimitri, the Ra Yellow duelist who seemed to be a copycat duelist. He had his short hair in "long-ish" strands and he was wearing purple lipstick. He seemed to be copying Mai Valentine's deck, not using it like Akiru was with newer cards. "T-thank you...Seb..." Lawrence stuttered out. "I needed to hear that,"

"Just give me the best you can do, please," Sebastian said as he ended his turn.

 **Turn 4: Lawrence**

"I draw," the strange Ra duelist said as he drew his next card. "And I will be placing a monster in defense mode and then put a facedown card with it," The facedown monster appeared in front of him as well as a facedown Spell/Trap card. "Yes, I know my turns are short, but I got something cooking up for you!"

 **Turn 5: Sebastian**

"Fine then, I draw!" Sebastian called as he drew his next card. "Well now, I'm going to summon my Game Warrior: King's Royal Knight in attack mode!" The dog-like knight from Sebastian's entrance exams appeared on the field, ready for battle **(1800/2100)**. "And time to put a dent in those Life Points! But first, to get rid of that facedown monster! Knight's Royal Knight, attack with Tornado Spin!" Sebastian's monster ran towards Lawrence's facedown monster, spinning and getting ready to hit it...

"I'm afraid not, my friend! I activate the Trap card Waboku! Any damage that I would be taking this turn is nullified and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle!" Lawrence countered as his facedown card was revealed, stopping King's Royal Knight in its tracks.

"There's the confidence! Nice play my friend," Sebastian said with a smile as he ended his turn.

 **Turn 6: Lawrence**

"My turn!" Lawrence said as he drew his next card and began to gain more and more confidence. "And now to gain the lead for myself! I Flip Summon my Golem Sentry and activate its special effect!" Lawrence's monster came to life from the facedown card, revealing a stone door with a face and an axe in its hands. "When my Golem Sentry is Flip Summoned, I get to return one of your monsters back to your hand! And I choose your Game Warrior: Man from Blackwater!" The door in the middle of the monster opened up and shot a bright light at the cowboy monster, sending it right back to Sebastian's hand. "And for my next move, I will be activating the Spell Card Cost Down!"

The ROCK-type duelist slid a card into his Spell/Trap card slot and it was activated, revealing a Spell Card that had a coffin with two swords in it. "By discarding one card in my hand, for the rest of my turn, all the monsters in my hand's levels get reduced by 2!" he explained as he smiled. "Which will help out a lot, especially when I summon my Guardian Sphinx!" Slapping a card onto his Duel Disk, the new monster appeared on the field in the shape of a large Egyptian Sphinx **(1700/2400)**.

"Well, nice sequence of events buddy, but both of your monsters are weaker than King's Royal Knight," Sebastian pointed out. "Unless you have something to help you out here, then you can't really do anything to my monster,"

"And that is why you don't expect things, especially from me! I activate the Field Spell Gaia Power!"

Lawrence opened up his Field Spell slot and inserted said card into it. From the field sprouted giant trees, surrounding the two Ra duelists. "This increases all EARTH monsters' attack points by 500 but decreases their defense points by 400. Which means my monsters are about to get stronger!"

The Guardian Sphinx and Golem Sentry both got boosted by the Field Spell.

 **GS: (1700-2200/2400-2000)**

 **GS: (800-1300/1800-1400)**

"And now, Guardian Sphinx, attack with King's Royal Knight with Rock Toss!"

The large sphinx lifted one of its arms and grabbed one of the boulders that appeared from the field spell and hurled it at King's Royal Knight, hitting right in the head and shattering it.

 **Sebastian: 4000-3600**

 **Lawrence: 4000**

"And now, Golem Sentry, attack Sebastian directly!" Lawrence's monster obeyed, walking towards Sebastian in a menacing way before slicing downwards with its ax. The force of the attack made Sebastian drop to one knee.

 **Sebastian: 3600-2300**

 **Lawrence: 4000**

"Look at me go!" Lawrence said as he jumped up and down with joy. "I actually have a big life lead!" He turned to look at his friend who was struggling to get up. "Are you alright Seb? I didn't hurt you that much, did I?"

The taunting was starting to annoy the GW duelist, the feeling of anger coursing through his mind. When he realized that this was his friend that he was dueling, Sebastian took a big deep breath and calmed down. "You didn't hurt me at all my friend. Great job so far, except it won't last for long," he said as he was still trying to calm down.

"I'll end my turn as soon as I activate my monsters' abilities! Once per turn I can put both of them into facedown defense position!" Lawrence said, not realizing that his friend almost lost his cool again, putting his monsters into facedown defense position. "And since both of them have the effect to send your monsters back to your hand, this duel is all but over!"

 **Turn 7: Sebastian**

"Alright, my go," Sebastian said as he drew his next card. Adding it to his hand, he looked it over in deep thought. _'I have to play this carefully,'_ He thought to himself as he looked at Lawrence, who had a big smile on his face, behind his two facedown monsters. _'Both of his monsters can return any monster I summon back to my hand, which means one wrong move and this duel will be over,'_

"I hate to say it, but I really want to see that reject get beaten by this loser here," One of Jin twins said as they sat next to Alex, who was in the same area as Chazz Princeton and his two lackeys. "I want to see him lose after the fluke win against you,"

"I wish they both could lose," Alex said as he was enjoying Sebastian's situation. "But either way, I wanna see him lose,"

"I am going to summon Game Warrior: Kingdom Keeper in attack mode!" Sebastian exclaimed as he slapped the monster onto his Duel Disk. The spiky-haired brunette monster appeared on the field, keyblade in hand, ready for battle **(1500/1300)**. "And not only am I going to summon him, but I activate the Spell Card Keyblade Transformation!" The Spell Card that was activated showed the Kingdom Keeper monster underneath a circle of the different key-shaped swords. "This Spell allows me to pull one Keyblade Equip Spell from my deck and add it to my hand!"

Pulling the deck out of its slot, the GW duelist searched through it and found the one card that he wanted, putting his deck back into its holder. "And I will be activating said Equip Spell onto my Kingdom Keeper! Changing out his normal Kingdom Key for Oathkeeper!" The key-shaped sword that was in Sebastian's monsters' hands disappeared and was replaced by another sword, this one having flowers on it. "This sword increases my monsters' attack points by 300 points!" Kingdom Keeper's attack rose higher as it got more prepared for battle **(1500-1800/1300)**.

"So you got a decently strong monster out on the field, but it won't do much against my Great Sphinx!"

"Maybe not your Great Sphinx, but it can destroy your Golem Sentry!"

Kingdom Keeper ran at the facedown card that was Lawrence's Golem Sentry and jumped high into the air. Raising its sword into the air, it seemed to mouth the words 'Thundaga', which made a large bolt of lightning come down from the sky and strike the card, shattering it. "And with a facedown of my own, I end my turn,"

 **Turn 8: Lawrence**

"Alright, I draw!" The strange Rock duelist called out as he drew his next card. "And now I am going to Flip Summon my Great Sphinx! And that activates its special ability!" The large sphinx monster appeared once again and opened its mouth, firing off a large energy blast. "When it is Flip Summoned, all the monsters on your side of the field will be sent back to your hand!"

"Nice try my friend, but Keyblade: Oathkeeper keeps my Kingdom Keeper from being affected by my opponent's monsters' effects!"

"What!?"

The large energy blast was headed straight for Sebastian's monster but the monster turned around and blocked the blast with its sword, sending it up towards the ceiling. "Well fine then! I will summon my Guardian Statue in attack mode and then go in for the attack with both, getting me closer to victory!" Lawrence countered another monster, this one a giant rock statue with large arms appeared on the field **(800/1400)** , at the same time his monster lifted up yet another rock from the ground and chucked it at Kingdom Keeper.

"Yet again, I am going to have to stop you there," Sebastian said as one of his cards was revealed to showed the inside of a sniper scope and in the view was a Dark Magician and a Sangan. "I'm going to activate the Trap Card Aim Assist! This allows me to change the target of your attack to another monster!"

"But there is no other monsters on your side of the field!"

"Did I say that it had to be one of my monsters?" The rock that was chucked at Kingdom Keeper was deflected by a light barrier that surrounded the monster and was redirected at Guardian Statue, destroying. "I happened to change the target to your Guardian Statue!"

 **Sebastian: 2300**

 **Lawrence: 4000-2600**

"AHHH!" Lawrence exclaimed as he felt the impact of the rocks being destroyed. "W-well fine then, I end my turn..."

 **Turn 9: Sebastian**

"I draw!" Sebastian yelled out as he drew his next card and added it to his hand. "Time for some new cards! First, I will be activating Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck," The GW duelist did just that. "Next, I am going to activate the Field Spell Order's Sanctuary, which gets rid of your Field Spell!" Replacing Lawrence's Field Spell was the one activated by Sebastian, this one being a large white arena with green lights flowing around. "The effect for this Field Spell is that all monsters on the field's attack points become 0!"

 **KK:** **(1800-0/1300)**

 **GS: (1700-0/2400)**

"What's the point of having our monsters at 0 attack points?" Lawrence asked in confusion.

"You'll see my friend, you will see," Sebastian answered as he showed another card. "The next card that I will use is Holding Hands!" The next card from Sebastian's hand showed hands being held tightly. "You see, in video games, there is an easy mode for difficulty, which technically holds your hand throughout the game. This card allows me to summon tokens onto your field that will take up your monster slots. And since my Field Spell takes attack points down to 0, none of the tokens have any attack points!"

Four tokens that represented the buttons on a controller appeared, taking up Lawrence's monster slots **(0/0) x4**. "And finally, I will be activating the Spell Card Lightning Vortex! By discarding the last card in my hand, I can destroy all the monsters on your side of the field. And with the effect of my Field Spell, you will lose 300 Life Points for every monster that is destroyed on your side of the field!"

All the tokens and the Great Sphinx on Lawrence's side of the field were destroyed by large lightning bolts, shattering them and inflicting damage to the other Ra Yellow duelist.

 **Sebastian: 2300**

 **Lawrence: 2600-1100**

Lawrence fell down to one knee as Sebastian grinned, happy that he got the lead. "Oh no..." The strange Ra duelist said as gritted his teeth, trying to get back up on his feet. "This is it...I am about to lose..."

"Lawrence? Don't tell me that you are giving up, are you?"

He looked up to see Sebastian, who was looking concerned for his friend. "This is no time to be down. Get back up or I won't ever forgive myself for not giving you more self-confidence. This is the time where you get to prove to everyone here that you can stand on your own two feet and can duel for yourself," the GW duelist said as his friend nodded.

"Well then you know what Sebastian?" Lawrence said as he stood back up. "This will be the last turn coming up!"

 **Turn 10: Lawrence**

"I draw! And I will be summoning Monk Fighter in attack mode!" he said as he slapped a monster onto his Duel Tray. When he did, a man with white hair and orange clothing appeared onto the field, ready for combat **(1300-0/1000)**. "And now I will play the Spell Card Card Destruction! This makes us send all of the cards in our hands to the graveyard and we draw the same amount of cards. And with me being the only one who had cards in his hand, I am the only one who gets to do this!" Putting the two remaining cards that were left in his hand into the graveyard, he drew his two new cards and smiled. "And now things really begin. I will activate the Spell Cards, Stray Lambs, which summons two Lamb Tokens to my side of the field!"

Like before, tokens appeared on Lawrence's side of the field, but instead of buttons and filling up the rest of his monster slots, one red and one blue lambs appeared onto the field, their eyes closed, not realizing that they could be destroyed **(0/0) x2**. "And it won't stop there, because I am going to activate the last card in _my_ hand, Dark Hole, which destroys all the monsters on the field. And you can't tell me that your Kingdom Keeper won't be affected, because your Oathkeeper Spell Card keeps him safe from monster effects, not Spell/Trap cards!" he said as a large black hole appeared on the field, beginning to suck in all the monsters on the field.

"But Lawrence, you have three monsters on the field and I have one! If you go through with this, then you'll lose!"

"I don't care for once!"

All the monsters on the field were destroyed by the black hole and with the effects of Sebastian's Field Spell, both duelists took damage, one more than the other.

 **Sebastian: 2300-2000; Winner**

 **Lawrence: 1100-0**

The holograms on the field disappeared as both Ra Yellows' Duel Disks deactivated. Lawrence smiled happily as tears began to run down from his face. "Thank you Sebastian, for the most fun duel I have had in a while," he said as he ran up and hugged his friend. "I'm not scared anymore. I don't care what people think about me and I sure won't let any Obelisks or anybody else make fun of me for being gay!"

Sebastian, who was hugging his friend, looked at him with wide eyes. "Lawrence, you're gay?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, I am gay. That was the terrible 'secret' that everyone has been telling you and warning you about,"

The raven-haired teen looked at his friend with a small smile. "Lawrence, I don't mind who you care for in your heart. To be my friend, you have to have the heart to help others and to not be elitist. You are a really caring friend and you have been my favorite part about this place so far. Not only are you a great friend, but with the right cards and with the right confidence, you are an amazing duelist,"

The two smiled at each other and then walked over to Akiru, who was next to Bastion. "Amazing match you two," Akiru complimented as Bastion nodded in agreement. "Of course, both Bastion and I won our duels. Though that Dimitri kid was really starting to get on my nerves..." she said as she glared in the direction of the copycat duelist.

"That's awesome guys!" Sebastian said with a large smile as he began to look around trying to find the next match. "Now I wonder what the next match is going to be...wait a minute...why is Jaden talking with Crowler?" he asked, making everyone turn their attention to what the GW duelist was looking at.

"I'm dueling an Obelisk? And it's Chazz!?" they heard Jaden asked Crowler.

"That is right Jaden," Crowler confirmed. "Since you always talk a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve," He then pointed to Chazz. "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to snuff. What is wrong, aren't you going to thank me?"

"Wait a minute, can they actually let a Slifer duel an Obelisk?" Lawrence asked in surprise.

"Oh come on guys, it's clearly a trap!" Sebastian said with a light smile. "Crowler is most likely trying to get Jaden to duel a powerful opponent with nothing to gain in return, in hopes to expel him. Still holding a grudge from the entrance exams it seems. Only an idiot would agree to these ter-"

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer. "Oh come on!" Sebastian yelled as he comically fell over.

"Alright Chazz, get your game on!" Jaden exclaimed as Akiru and Lawrence dragged their friend into stands. "Now we will get to finish what we started in the Obelisk Arena,"

"Indeed," Crowler said. "And in front of the whole school too, so everyone can watch,"

"Yeah, watch him get slammed by me" Chazz jabbed as both duelists activated their Duel Disks. "No way in heck is a Slifer Slacker gonna ever get the chance to beat me in a duel,"

"Let's duel!" They both yelled as Crowler ran out of the way.

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"No excuses this time Chazz,"

"Bring it Slifer!"

 **Turn 1: Jaden**

"Oh it's brought! Jaden exclaimed as he drew his sixth card. He then looked down at the card he had drawn, it cooing at him. "Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said quietly to it with a smile. _'Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain some serious moves on Chazz,'_

"You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you Chazz? My Elemental Hero Clayman!" he exclaimed as he summoned a large rock monster from the Elemental Hero archetype inn defense mode **(800/2000)**. "And he would love to get reacquainted,"

"Not after he sees what I've got for him. I don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stands a chance against me or this!" The Obelisk Blue student exclaimed as he drew his sixth card. _'Thanks for the rare cards Crowler,'_

"Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"Wait a minute, that's not fresh off the presses, I have that card! Wait, is that supposed to be one of the new cards?" Akiru asked aloud. "Then why was I given it by my mother?"

"Well, what does it do?" Jaden asked his opponent.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I get to return to my deck and draw the same amount of cards,"

"And this can be dangerous, especially after seeing it during Akiru's duel against Aex," Sebastian said. "Looks like Chazz will now be able to choose the cards he wants and the cards he doesn't,"

Akiru nodded in agreement. "And if he draws the card again, he can keep using it over and over again like a loop!" she added as Chazz redrew from his deck and saw Magical Mallet again. "I wonder what he is fishing for?"

"I'll tell you what I'm looking for reject!" Chazz heard her and glared. "Magical Mallet comes in handy, especially when I am looking for this! V-Tiger Jet!" A yellow, mechanical tiger, shaped like a jet, appeared onto the field **(1600/1800)**.

"Oh no..." Sebastian said with a worried expression on his face.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or lower monster this turn. And I have just the one, W-Wing Catapult!" A large blue jet platform appeared on the field right next to the mechanical tiger, raring its engines **(1300/1500)**. "Gentlemen, start your engines! And merge!" The set of wings took off and the V-Tiger Jet soon joined it. The catapult revealed two missile launchers an the Tiger Jet landed on top of it, thruster units appearing on the back of both machines **(2000/2100)**. "Alright, the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"This is what I was afraid of..." Sebastian said as all of his friends looked at him in curiosity. "This is a union fusion monster. I'm just hoping that he doesn't have the full set..."

"And I'm not done, because my new monster has a special ability!"

"That's not good," Jaden said in worry.

"Wake me up when this guys' turn ends please," Lawrence said sarcastically.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" The card face that Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up. "So after this Heat-Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles, causing Jaden to kneel down after his monster was destroyed.

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000-2800**

"Jaden!" Everyone who was cheering for the Slifer cried out.

Crowler, from his special viewing box up top with Chancellor Shepard, was watching with delight. "My goodness," he said with fake sincerity. "Looks like Jaden can not play with the big boys after all. I guess he is not as good as he thinks he is," As he was saying this, Shepard was just staring outside of the window, watching the duel with content.

"I'll finish with one facedown card," Chazz said as a facedown card appeared at his feet. "You go ahead and finish up, because I'm just getting warmed up!"

Jaden drew his next card. "Speaking of heat, here is a guy who can really heat up the battlefield, Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!" An Elemental Hero wearing a yellow and blue jumpsuit appeared on the field, with electricity emanating from its arms, appeared on Jaden's side of the field before kneeling down **(1600/1400)**. "And then I will throw down a facedown card and end my turn,"

"Not much that he can do with all the new rare cards that Chazz seems to have," Bastion stated from his seat.

"Lawrence, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Akiru asked the gay duelist.

"What do you mean?" He answered, looking at her with a confused look. "Just because Chazz has a whole bunch of rare ca-oh wait, that's what you meant," She nodded in response. "But how do you think he got them? Last thing I remember was a large man in a black hat and trench coat with the rare cards,"

"Someone must have it out for Jaden, so they got the cards and gave them to Chazz, knowing for sure that they were going to duel each other today," Sebastian suggested before looking up at the viewing box to see Crowler's face pressed up against the glass with a twisted smile on his face. "And I have a pretty good idea as to who got the cards and who gave them to Princeton,"

From up top on the Obelisk side of the arena, Alexis was watching the duel with a worried look in her eyes. _'This is a complete mismatch...how can Jaden fight back if he has no idea what he is even up against?'_

"Ready for round two Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared after Chazz drew his next card **(1800/1500)**. "Well, X-Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank!" A yellow tank that looked more like a cruiser than an actual tank appeared **(1500/1300)**.

"Wait, if he has X and Z," Syrus said. "That can only mean one thing..."

"Now I will play my facedown card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted! And in case you were sleeping in that class too, it lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard. And I choose..." A red metallic dragon appeared **(1500/1600)**.

"Oh no! He has it!" Sebastian and Akiru exclaimed.

 _'Why the hell did Crowler give Chazz these cards? They are so overpowered...Jaden doesn't stand a chance...'_ Sebastian said as he glared at both Chazz and Crowler.

"That's right, it's Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it to activate my Tiger Catapult's special ability," The new monsters flew up and began to lock onto one another, with X on top, Y in middle, and Z on the bottom **(2800/2600)**. "And now, combine to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points!" Bastian noted.

"He could literally end this right now," Akiru added.

"But wait Jaden, there is more," Chazz said, making Jaden gasp. "Actually, less, you see, they saw two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V through Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed, the new creation looking vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the monsters Chazz had **(3000/2800)**. "Makes your Sparkman look like a sparkplug, or at least did," Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden cried as the crowd gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn," He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly!"

"Not so fast Chazz! I have a trap card, A Hero Emerges!"

"Blast!" Crowler yelled.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choose a card in my hand and if its a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick Chazz,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far one on the right," Chazz said reluctantly.

Jaden sought out the card in question. "Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! I'll play her in defense mode!" The fiery heroine from Jaden's entrance duel appeared on the field, kneeling **(1200/800)**.

"Think what you think Slifer Slacker! When Dragon Catapult attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into attack mode!" Chazz explained as Burstinatrix stood. "Which not only means that she will get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast, making Burstinatrix cry out in pain when she was destroyed. "But your life points too!" Jaden cried out in pain as well, feeling the effects of his destroyed monster.

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 2800-1000**

The crowd gasped in shock. "Aw, what's the matter Jaden, having a little text anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong on this island, but don't worry, this will all be over soon,"

"No way Chazz, I still got an army of vicious monsters in my deck ready to get at you. This isn't over, it's just getting started!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew his next card, gasping at the next card. "What do you think Winged Kuriboh?"

The card cooed in agreement. "Well alright, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The Kuriboh with white wings appeared on the field **(300/200)**.

There was an immediate squeal from all the females in the audience, with Akiru being no exception. "Even though it is one cute monster," Sebastian admitted. "It should keep Jaden safe for at least this turn. If he can somehow set up for something big, he might be able to make a comeback..."

"And I will throw down a facedown. And that's it,"

The GW duelist comically fell down and quickly got up. "THAT'S IT!?" he yelled. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE JUST SUMMONING A KURIBOH, PUTTING A FACEDOWN CARD DOWN, AND CALLING IT THAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

 _'I sure hope Jaden knows what he is doing...'_ Alexis thought to herself from her spot in the stands.

"That's all huh? Good because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done!" Chazz exclaimed. "There is about to be a fried furball on the field you loser!"

"You don't scare me Chazz!" Jaden argued back.

"I don't have to, that's his job," Chazz said as he jabbed a thumb towards his large monster. "Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack!" Once again, a giant blast of energy was shot out of the monsters' cannons and headed straight towards Winged Kuriboh.

 _'Secret weapon time,'_ Jaden thought to himself as he discarded two cards into his graveyard. "Not so fast Chazz! By sending two cards to my graveyard, I can activate my facedown card, Transcendent Wings!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?" Crowler yelled from his spot above.

"Transcendent Wings?" Akiru asked in curiosity. "A Winged Kuriboh-specific card? What does it do?"

"Something quite amazing. I am sure that Jaden will explain," Lawrence said with a smile. "That's why you don't underestimate low-level monsters!"

Winged Kuribohs' wings deflected the large energy blast. "It can't be!" Chazz cried out.

"Oh it be," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster!" Winged Kuriboh Level 10 had its small face wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon and extremely large angelic-like wings **(300/200)**. "And it gets better: by sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack position and inflicts their attack points back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it is done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was deflected back at the giant machine, destroying it while taking out some of Chazz's life points.

 **Chazz: 4000-1000**

 **Jaden: 1000**

"Lucky punk," Chazz said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the Slifer.

"Lucky?" Jaden asked. "Nah, I just have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you Chazz and that is too bad because with a thousand life points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster an you'll be finished,"

"Serves Chazz right; he had the game won with two separate monsters, but his arrogance got in the way," Bastion noted.

"Here goes something!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew his next card. "Yes! Elemental Hero Avian!" The feathered E-Hero from Jaden's entrance duel appeared, shocking the audience **(1000/1000)**. "Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed its claws across Chazz's chest.

 **Chazz: 1000-0**

 **Jaden: 1000; Winner**

"He did it!" Syrus cheered happily.

"There you go Jaden!" Sebastian exclaimed loudly. "That is how you show that colors don't matter at this school!"

Jaden waved to the crowd before pointing at Chazz. "That's game, unless you wanna duel again," he said with a smile.

"Oh we will," The Obelisk hissed.

"Jaden!"

"Hey Jaden!"

The Slifer turned to see his friends running up to him and congratulating him for the win. "That was well done Jaden," It was Chancellor Shepard over the loud speaker. "Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"

The crowd cheered loudly. "Jaden, you are the best!" Syrus cried out as he hugged his friend.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Amazing duel Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Yellow dorm," Bastion offered.

"And I'll be the second!" Sebastian said as he slapped the Slifer on the back, almost making him fall over. "Can't wait to see what you can do in our dorm!"

"Thanks guys," Jaden replied to the two Ra Yellows.

 **(Later that night)**

The Ra Yellows were all celebrating their victories in their dorm. An even though Lawrence wasn't a winner today, he won the battle against his own self-confidence. "To us!" Everyone yelled as they held up their sodas. But someone seemed to be missing...a certain brunette.

"It's too bad that Jaden declined coming to Ra Yellow," Sebastian said with a glum look. "He definitely has the skills to be even in Obelisk Blue, but I guess he really wants to show that Slifer Red can put up some fight too,"

"We will all have the chance to duel him one day," Bastion said with a small smile. "Until then, let's celebrate our victories!"

As soon as the party for the Ra Yellows was done, they all headed to bed for curfew. Sebastian and Lawrence crawled into their beds and began to doze off. A sharp pain ripped right through the GW duelist's head, startling him awake and causing him to hold his head. _'What the hell?'_ he asked himself silently. _'Why is the pain coming back...I haven't felt it since a week before the entrance exams...what is happening...'_ He tried falling back asleep, but unknowing to him and everyone in the island, there was a message trying to be passed through him, that something big was coming to Duel Academy Island...and it wasn't exactly a good thing...

* * *

 **OH MY GOODNESS I AM FINALLY UPDATING! I am so so so so so so so sorry that it had taken me so long to update, I have been busy with school and work and I finally have a device that I can easily type on and finally start pumping these out. Now for people's coming concerns with me going the main story route for this story, I really loved this era of Yugioh and I really want Sebastian to have experiences that everyone else in the show had and I do hope it is still entertaining. I'll still have a mix of different characters so you won't see the same people every single chapter. Anyways, I hope you all have a great rest of your day, Ani signing out! BYE!**


End file.
